Flesh is the Price of Waiting
by IggyUnicornSparkles
Summary: 'Those people told me that I am sick. I'm sick in my mind. But I'm sick of this room. I'm sick of these walls'. After being dared by the frog and his idiot friend, Arthur Kirkland has taken the road to hell, moreover, the path into the abandoned asylum. The kind of place where nightmares become a reality.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Maisie: Hey there :D this is a collab between my friend Noora and myself and it's only just kicking off so we're still getting the ideas together so yah... Anyways I decided because I'm lazy that a collab would have only been half of the work and thankfully my amazing friend here accepted ^-^ And so... on with the story! **

**Noora: Hi ya'all! It's FlameSaviour here! The awesome me had made a collab with my friend! (I think you already know that). I am kind of the one who write's our maniac friend Gilbo here..so you can see how my writing suck balls.. Kesese~**

These four walls, keep me inside, keep me in this room. This room has no windows, no bed, nothing. These four cold hard walls, keep me away from the outside. Keep me away from the nature and air. These four fricking cold hard walls keep me away from people. People. What are people? Just a punch of a sick lying things. Those people told me that I am sick. I'm sick from my mind. But I'm sick of this room. I'm sick of these walls. I'm sick of them! They never did something good for me. Always.. They always pushed me away. I have been scratching these four fricking cold hard fucking walls. My nails are bleeding. But I like the colour of blood. It's beautiful. A little bit sticky but beautiful. Licking my own wounds. I like the taste of iron. Blood tastes like iron. The only taste I have been drinking, after the day those human locked me in here. Blood is red, crimson red. Like my eyes. People always say something about my eyes. Why do they always annoy me about the eyes...

_''Hahaha you look stupid!'' ''Weirdo!'' ''Albino boy!''The kids at the playground laughed at me. Pointing at me. They just mocked my eyes again. They mocked me again. I just wanted to run away, but I couldn't. ''Stop it! I'm not a weirdo'' I hugged myself. Snowing..I wasn't hugging myself because it was cold, I tried to hide myself. One of the boys stepped closer and was making a snowball in his hands.''Well why do your eyes look so scary!? You have scary eyes that's why no one likes you!'' and the boy threw the snowball at me. Why won't they stop? ''Stop it!'' Rubbing the snow out of my face, I cried. ''Bitte stop it!'' I was sure that I was going to choke on my tears. There was so many of them. My tears froze onto my cheeks. It hurt a little bit. ''Go away!'' ''Scary eyes!'' ''Albino boy''..''No one likes you!''_

My screams filled the room. It was the only sound I ever let out of me. It's the only sound people let out when they see me. But I don't blame myself. I blame everyone else. They made me like this.

No one likes you.

I hate them.

No one likes you.

I FUCKING HATE THEM!

"I'm just saying, it made me jump, it wasn't like I was scared or anything" the Brit protested, crossing his arms and shooting a glare up at the taller Frenchman as he leant against his locker, the students filing down the corridor like zombies after the long day.

"Mon cher, you screamed like a girl" Francis snickered, shook his head, looking down at his nails in an attempt to look disinterested in the conversation as he elbowed Antonio in the ribs, the Spaniard had been taken up by fits of laughter that were interrupting their conversation and also making Francis start laughing as well. Scowling at the two of them, Arthur knew he would never hear the end of this, especially after the show he'd put on.

"How can I prove myself?" Arthur demanded, looking between them defiantly, a small smirk on his face.

Francis looked up. Antonio stopped laughing.

"Quoi? Mon petit lapin?" Much to Arthur's irritation he felt a slender hand get placed on his forehead, ruffling his already messy, unruly hair as if he was a child and smiling as he met the smaller man's gaze.

"I don't want you mocking me for the rest of the year about this, how do I prove myself to not be-" he was cut off by Antonio who was supporting an idiotic grin "a chicken?". Letting out an exasperated sigh, Arthur nodded "yes, a chicken" he muttered, staring back at the ground again.

Francis snorted "I don't know Arthur, it's a pretty hard title to lose" his eyes lit up as if some joke was about to come up, and it did "I mean...who runs away from Lilli Zwingli offering cupcakes to students?" he burst into laughter again, along with Antonio, who was way too late for his date with Lovino to be responsible.

The green eyed boy clenched his fists, glaring up at them with the most seething look he could muster "LISTEN TO ME" he snapped, eyebrows twitching slightly as if he was about to go into one of his ever so famous rages.

Fortunately the laughter quietened down, giving him the opportunity to speak again, voice echoing through the now empty corridor, that apart from two teachers down the hallway talking in a foreign language, probably discussing students. "Fine then...Arthur... I have something for you to do" Francis nodded, face suddenly serious as he crouched slightly (much to Arthur's fury) to the Brit's height.

"I dare you to go into the abandoned asylum and stay in there for two whole hours" he smirked, Antonio let out a small gasp, stifling it with a tanned hand.

Arthur's mouth dropped open, about to protest, about to shout out: are you bloody insane?! But...this was for his reputation right? So he wouldn't have to deal with the frog and his idiot friend mocking him for the rest of the year, at least, not as much as they usually did.

"Fine" he muttered, much to Francis' surprise "I'll go" he hefted his backpack onto his shoulder "but if I die, it's your fault...frog" he mumbled, making his way down the hallway and leaving the school.

Francis watched his retreating figure and chuckled, wow, Arthur had balls to go to that place, after all, it HAD been abandoned for 10 years... god knows what kind of diseases had grown in that place.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur scowled, scuffing his, once well polished, shoes along the pavement as he lifted his head to look up at the asylum, a rather old building, probably made in the Victorian era, and from what Arthur had heard on the news, had adopted their treatments as well. Of course that wouldn't go down well in modern society, but somehow no one believed the patients when they told their family and friends, or at least, what they had left of them. The whole building was an off white colour that may have been white at some point but had long since faded and been tinged a yellowish colour, the windows were boarded up with mixed fibre wood, the cheap kind of stuff. Arthur admitted to himself that if there had been a nice paint job and perhaps some new windows, it could have been a charming property. "Well I'd better go" he murmured, shaking his head as he wandered up the trailing path, rather UN-nerved that the nearest sign of civilization was a field away.

Gilbert raised his head to look up at the door of his room. For the first time after many painful years. After 10 painful years. He heard someone. He heard someone coming inside. Tilting his head, he listened.

Looking around, Arthur fished the Gameboy out of his pocket, ready to complete a world on Mario until the smell hit him. He grimaced, wrinkling his nose and looking around "Hello?!" he called out experimentally, just in case someone was there despite the fact that he highly doubted it. He blinked, wondering why it was so bloody dark, and decided it would be best if he found a place to sit without tripping over anything first.

The yell was ringing in Gilbert's ears. Hello...

_''Hello loser!'' a classmate yelled at Gilbert. The teacher was not there to say anything about it. ''Hey I'm talking to you!'' the boy threw a pencil at the albino sitting in the corner of the class. ''Stop it..that hurt you know'' Gilbert look at the boy little bit angrily. But the boy took no affect from it and kept throwing pencils at him. ''Loser'' another pencil, ''Sucker'' another pencil  
'' Weirdo''.. How many pencils does that boy have?.. Gilbert tried to hide himself under the desk. ''Stop it..stop it''...But the boy kept teasing him. The pencils started to hurt every time they hit Gilbert. ''Hello!? I'm talking to you! Hello!?_

Arthur stumbled through the darkness, pocketing his Gameboy for fear that he would smash it as he threw his hands out to gain a sense of direction "bloody wankers" he muttered, resentful that he ever went to this place. Finally after a few seconds of stumbling he gave up, getting the torch out of his pocket and turning it on.

Footsteps. Gilbert could hear them, moving closer, sometimes going away. He moved his hands, sliding them to his sides, touching the cold hard floor with them and pushing against it. He let the cold feeling go through his fingers. Finally, after 10 years he is going to stand up. Always sitting in there, not moving, not having reason to move. But today is different. He felt like it was his birthday. A birthday which was celebrated today. His bones made cracking noises when they were plopped into their places...He took a support from the wall and helped himself to stand up.

What was that? The strange cracking sound? He shook his head, breath hitching as he slowly shone the torch in that direction, letting out a curse when it finally hit the albino.

Gilbert shut his eyes. Light. It burned his eyes, but it felt good. Looking at the strange man standing at the doorway. Gilbert slowly stood up straight. A few bones cracking and then nothing. His look was shot straight into Arthur's eyes..like he could see everything about him. Every dark secret he hid. ''W-.'' His voice was hoarse. It was something so dry and something so lost, that no one could use real words to tell what it did sound like. He had a little smile, hungry, but emotionless smile. His teeth were sharp. He had those little vampire fangs, but in a horrible shape. They looked so rotten..and there was something hanging between his tooth..It looked like flesh..mouldy piece of flesh.

Arthur was speechless, he had no words. He shook his head, staring at him, and wondered why he was smiling, curious, he took a step forwards. Perhaps he'd been here a long time, perhaps that was why he was smiling, perhaps he hadn't been able to get out. "Are y-you okay sir?" he stumbled slightly over his words, keeping his hands away from the man. He had odd teeth, disgusting, really, but Arthur was far too polite to point that out.

Gilbert widened his eyes. The stranger was coming closer. And now Gilbert was leaning closer too. Tilting his head slowly and letting go of the wall. He took a step forwards and almost fell back onto the floor. His bones, his whole body shivering. He reached for Arthur, he reached for him with his hand. His skinny pale hand. Gilbert was still smiling. He moved his gaze towards Arthur's body. The stranger looked so young... He looked...delicious.

Rather surprised, Arthur shook his head, staring at the hand for a moment but not taking it "do you not speak?" he asked, confused, unsure of what to do. So he just froze there, staring at the hand, before reaching up slowly and taking it in his own "do you speak English?" he asked again, finally summoning the courage to speak.

He felt the warm on his hand. Arthur's warm hand against his. It felt weird. Tickled a little bit. Gilbert panted. With his other skinny hand he took a gentle grip on Arthur's wrist..He felt the blood pumping in the vein at the rhythm of his heart beat. It was fast. Gilbert's smile grew even wider. His cheeks hurt, the smiling hurt...But something he remembered...was making that smile fade away..

_''Can you speak English idiot!''. He was curled into a corner outside the school. Boys and girls surrounded him. Again..pointing at him and mocking. ''Why can't you speak normally?!''. Gilbert was not crying this time.. but still it hurt. ''I am talking normally! verdammt!''. A boy stepped out of the group. ''You are doing it again! That's not even English!''. Gilbert widened his eyes..he could hear his own heart beat. It was fast.. '' It's the way I speak!''. ''BUT IT'S NOT NORMAL YOU FREAK!''..._

Gilbert just stared at Arthur..

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, once again, and stared down at the shaking hand enclosing his wrist before looking back up at him, he noticed how his smile had faded, only making the other raise an eyebrow. "I'm taking that as a no then?" he whispered, voice wavering as he tried to stay calm, he shook his head, checking the time on his phone with his spare hand, before looking back to the man "I still have 1 hour and 50 minutes" he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert looked quickly at him.. The stranger was going to leave...The stranger was going to..leave..Gilbert shook his head.. He made quick moves, his bones still cracking and took a tight grip on Arthur's hair, pulling him down and deeper into the room.

Arthur widened his eyes, what the hell was he doing? He struggled, not having to double over at all as the man seemed rather tall as he pulled his hair. "What are you doing?!" he asked "are you out of your mind?!" perhaps...he had been a patient. Arthur tried to get away, grabbing his hands and pulling at them, not caring about his hair any more.

Gilbert tossed Arthur into the corner of the room. There was something in there, something smelly and sticky and..ugh.. Gilbert felling onto his knees let out a rather happy sigh. He mouthed something, but no voice came out. A chain. Now he was holding a chain, which he violently snapped around Arthur's leg.

About to scream, Arthur felt himself hit the floor, but it didn't make as much impact, his torch went clattering to the floor, shining across it to reveal something red, something red...and squishy. He widened his eyes, about to scramble up and run away, but then felt something snap around his leg, he opened his mouth to say something, to protest, but then saw how happy the man looked, he shook his head. "H-Hey" he murmured "H-Hey...y-you don't h-have to keep m-me here...w-we can work s-something out" he attempted to convince the man to let him go, unsure as to whether he understood or not.

Gilbert slowly moved his fingers to Arthur's torch. Looking at and moving it in his fingers. The light was.. like he had never seen before...seemingly...He looked at Arthur and knelt in front of him and setting the torch aside. With his snow white slender fingers he took a gentle hold on Arthur's chin and lifted it up. Slowly he moved his face against Arthur's neck.

Arthur kept his eyes wide open, staring to his side as he felt the skeletal fingers on his chin, taking a few deep breaths as he felt the warmth on his neck "l-look...I d-don't feel comfortable" his hands shook, it was as if the Brit was prepared to do something completely irrational to get out of this. He moved his hands to hold Gilbert's waist, ghosting across his ribs as he prepared to push him away.

Gilbert smirked into his neck and pressed his lips against it. Softly feeling how the blood was pumping in the vein, his eyes hid behind his bangs. Everything was silent until there was a sound of little squeeze and snap.. Gilbert's nasty teeth were under Arthur's skin. Easily as they went in, Gilbert bit his teeth together and pulled..pulled of the skin and a piece of flesh...

What...what was he doing? Arthur thought he was kissing him, assuming he'd been a rapist at first. How wrong he had been. He screamed as he felt the man take a bite out of him, feeling his neck burn as if it was on fire. The Brit thrust his hands outwards, attempting to push him away with all his strength.

Gilbert, being so weak right now, backed up little bit, smirking as he took a grip on the flesh in his mouth and started to eat it. Pulling off little pieces..Piece by bloody sticky piece..the flesh was now swallowed down into his dry throat. There was blood dripping down on his chin. Gilbert looked at Arthur, tilting his head again..that scream...

_''GAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHAT ARE YOU DOOING STOP THAT! LET ME OOUTT!'' This was a girl. Behind a wooden door in a basement of the asylum.. She was a nurse. And now bleeding all over the place. ''I'M FUCKING HUNGRY!'' GIlbert bit down on her leg again.. ''YOU DON'T GIVE ME ANYTHING EXPECT PILLS!'' Another bite. ''HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL ?!'' Bite. ''HOW DO I FEELL!?''_

Arthur stared up at him, tears pooling into his eyes, escaping them and running down his cheeks, he could feel the warm blood dribbling down his neck, not much...thank god, but enough to make the man start crying. "Please...y-you don't h-have to d-do this...th-there are s-so many animals outs-side...I kn-know th-this cafe wh-where they just serve b-bacon...on a pl-plate" he babbled, voice getting weaker and weaker by the second.

The albino looked up at Arthur..without saying a word he took the torch and took a supporting hold on the wall again. Slowly standing up, he started to walk out of the room. He pointed the torch at every corner, every wall, everything he found. Not closing the door he left Arthur there..and disappeared into the asylum...

Arthur rested his head on the wall as he watched him go, the room bathed in darkness. He could feel something squishy under him, but it was cold, not warm at all. His shaking didn't subside as he laid on his side, trying not to lay in the red stuff, but failing miserably. If he was going to be here, he had to get some rest...right? No...that...freak could eat him in his sleep. Arthur sat bolt upright again, and just stared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

How could this have happened to him? All of this? He blamed the frog for one, as he sat there, trying to keep his breathing calm, hands ghosting across the floor to try and find something. He was trying to find something, anything, like those RPG games, it was like that... right? There was one difference though, Arthur didn't have a mad surgeon as a father, or went into a haunted house, he hadn't even done one of those stupid school rituals after class with one candle and no battery on his phone. Arthur's hand felt something soft. It felt like hair, hair still intact, probably once in a tight bun, but now just lose, it was comforting somehow. He ran his hands though the hair, it felt normal, as normal as it could get in this place, that was, until he felt a long strip of metal.

This was it, this was how he could escape. The Brit yanked the hair pin out of the...thing's hair, which he had now assumed to be a woman, and felt for the lock on the chain around his ankle. "Ngh" he muttered, pushing the strip into the hole and moving it around in an attempt to unlock it, taking about an hour of frantically trying while also praying that the metal didn't snap, before he finally heard the click.

"Y-Yes" he undid it, getting to his feet far to quickly, and feeling his head pound. Perhaps he had lost a lot of blood. He shook his head and stumbled forwards, throwing his hands out to the direction of the entrance, bumping into walls every so often and stumbling back a few steps. "..." Arthur felt his hand brush across something metal, a door, and pushed against it, seeing the light filter through the cracks in the door "come on...come on" he pushed it again, but with no avail, as the door didn't open.

Gilbert was in the 3rd floor, in a room. At the table, he sat on an office chair, looking at the torch in his hands. This was the same room it where it all had started. The room where they first brought him. The only things they did were poking him with needles and other annoying stuff..But the most annoying thing there was the doctor..

_Gilbert was sitting on the bed. Looking at the doctor. He didn't like him. This was maybe the first time Gilbert met this guy..but he knew that he wouldn't like him. Doctor Braginski sat back in his chair, hands clasped together, a small, childish, smile on his face "so, Gilbert" he spoke in such an informal tone, calling the man by his first name already "I see we have a few...problems we need to sort out, Da?" he sat up, intimidatingly tall as he stood to his full height and wandered over to the bed. Gilbert just looked at him. Not going to talk to this man. Hate surrounded him. Stupid annoying man, Gilbert thought. As a response Gilbert pulled his knees close to his chest and rested his head on them._

_So he was scared. Even better. Ivan tilted his head, mock kindness showing on his face as he pulled on a pair of purple latex gloves, of course he wasn't going to touch that thing. "Now, now" he slipped his hands under Gilbert's chin, lifting his head and cupping it in both of his hands, rubbed sticking to the skin in a way that would make him able to get a grip on the albino "do you not speak?". But Gilbert protested. He shook his head, trying to make the annoying strange doctor to let him go. He gritted his teeth. If the doctor was not going to let him go, he promised himself that he would bite the man's fingers off, one by one!_

_The Russian tilted his head to the side, fringe flopping sideways slightly as a smirk graced his child like features "If you want something you'll have to use your words" he nodded "that is, if you can speak at all, you must be good for me, that way you can get better far more quickly" he taunted, they both knew he wasn't getting out of that place. He stroked his right cheek with his thumb, latex catching on the skin and pulling it before it came back to it's place again, he chuckled at how silly the man looked, it was fun to mock him. _

_Gilbert's eyes widened. He was going to lose his nerve. That doctor was lying! He was going insane._

_He snapped. _

_Gilbert opened his mouth. But not letting out a word. He turned his head and bit down onto Ivan's finger. Biting the sharp teeth through the finger flesh. He bit with force, trying to get rid of the finger by pulling with his head and shaking it violently. his nails digging into the bed so he wasn't moving. "NYET!" Ivan cried out, feeling the burning pain through the glove as he lifted his other hand and pressed his palm against Gilbert's forehead, pushing as hard as he could to try and get him off "NYET! NURSES!" there were tears in his eyes, it hurt so badly, he resisted the urge to start hitting him, as that would get him arrested...for now. _

_Gilbert smirked behind the bite and with full force pulled the finger off. A long string of muscle followed the finger but Gilbert bite that off. He chew the finger in his mouth. Biting it into little pieces and finally swallowing. He spat the bones and the piece of latex glove out of his mouth. He look at Ivan and tilted his head._

_Ivan clutched his hand, tears running down his cheeks as he stared at him "fine, if th-that's how you l-like it" he murmured, gritting his teeth "ngh" it hurt badly, so much that his entire arm was shaking. Rushing out of the room, Ivan locked the door behind him, calling some nurses over to deal with and sedate the man, going off to the other side of the asylum to find his sister. _


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert squeezed his hand. The memories... They won't stop coming. Fucking asylum, fucking nurses, fucking doctor. With his horrible hoarse voice he yelled ''GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'' Adrenaline pushing through, he pushed the tables down, threw some old papers onto the floor, tossed the bed around the room. ''FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKK! STOP!'' He screamed. Scratching the walls. He was letting it all out, right now. 10 years silence was coming out now.

What was that?" Arthur murmured to himself, shoulders hunching as he heard more yelling, he shook his head, and looked around, having no source of light apart from...damn it. Arthur pulled his Gameboy out of his pocket, turning it on, setting the brightness to 10 before holding it above his head and shining it to what looked like stairs. "Maybe I should..." he trailed off, looking towards the chain, before looking down at the rusty piping, he yanked some off of the wall, sending plaster with it and effectively ruining the hemming of his trousers as he held it up, wandering up the stairs.

Gilbert panted. Holding his head and gritting his teeth. His adrenaline was fading, he was calming down. Gilbert look around, looked at the mess he had just made. The room was filled with silence now...until..footsteps. Again he heard footsteps, but how? He was sure there was no one in here expect him..and the stranger! Gilbert walked into the hallway and looked around him. Where was that boy? Seeing some light, Gilbert walked closer to it..

Arthur panted, breathing laboured as he wandered towards the room, light flashing along the floor, then the walls, until he saw something reflect in the light, he shined it over to the thing again, but saw it was...no. He lifted the pipe high, preparing himself to bring down the rusty metal with all the force he could muster upon the monster's head.

Gilbert smirked. You can hear the little 'kesesese' under his breath. Walking closer and closer to Arthur, his smile just got wider and wider. Little drool fell down on his cheek. Gilbert was almost touching Arthur, but something caught his look..The light..no the Gameboy. It's been 10 years...he has never seen anything like that.. He just froze there and look at the thing in Arthur's hand.

Raising a large eyebrow, Arthur looked to what Gilbert was looking at, but didn't let his guard down, keeping the pipe up above his head "you want it? It's got Mario in it...first edition" he panted, swaying slightly on his feet "if you let me go...I'll give it to you, I promise...or w-we can get out of here together" he couldn't leave that thing in here.

Gilbert look at the Gameboy.. But he still listened Arthur ''M-Mario?'' Gilbert slowly tilted his head. He slowly moved his look back to Arthur. He looked so confused and lost. Arthur couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of sympathy "yes...but only I kn-know the passcode..." he nodded, watching Gilbert curiously, swaying on his feet but locking his knees to force himself to stand "you c-can have it...if you let me out..." he slurred slightly on his words.

Gilbert's eyes were looking deeply into Arthur's emerald ones... Those eyes were...familiar...

_Little Gilbert was with his grandfather. In a living room Gilbert was standing in front of his grandfather who smiled at Gilbert. ''I'll tell you what this is, but you need to say please first~'' the old man's eyes were friendly green.. Gilbert smiled back ''Please~''. His grandfather nodded. ''Okay listen up, this is my old, own made game. It's pretty funny, you play it like this...''. And so Gilbert slowly sat in front of his grandfather, listening in awe..._

Gilbert slowly sat on the floor and looked at Arthur with sad eyes..he let out a whisper ''Please...''.

"N-No...y-you help me g-get out of h-here...y-you break th-that door down... and w-we leave...then I'll g-give you the pass code" Arthur was barely able to stand any more, eyelids fluttering slightly as he stared down at him, pipe falling to the ground, but keeping the Gameboy aloft.

Gilbert took a grip on Arthur's leg. A tight grip. ''Bitte...tell me..''. His arm was shivering a little bit. He was squeezing Arthur's leg , nails digging through the trousers...and almost the skin. Shaking his head defiantly, Arthur told him in a slightly kinder voice "n-no...g-get me out of h-here first" his knees trembled, literally shaking.

''Tell me about it'' Gilbert lowered his eyebrows and pushed his nails through Arthur's skin. Into Arthur's leg. ''FUCKING TELL ME THEN I'LL LET YOU OUT!''..Gilbert panted. He looked so angry. The Brit cried out, finally falling to his knees, grimacing as he hit the ground "I'll g-give you th-the first 2 d-digits" he murmured "1...9..." he suddenly grabbed onto Gilbert's shoulders, hands quivering, he didn't want to fall to the floor here, not at his mercy. Gilbert...after 10 years of being in this place: blushed. He lowered his voice. ''I-..I want to know about the...thing...on your hand''...Gilbert pulled his fingers out of Arthur's leg. Moving his fingers to his violet lips and licked them, one by one, but still keeping his gaze on Arthur.

Arthur leant forwards slightly, resting his head on Gilbert's shoulder and keeping a tight grip on the man's thin arms, trying to stay awake "y-you...you press th-the buttons... a t-to jump... beh-b to run..." he went through the controls, stuttering over his words as he struggled to form them. Gilbert looked down... Quietly repeating everything Arthur is saying. ''A...jump...B...run..''. Gilbert was like a little child. Just sitting there and listening. Gilbert closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It felt kind of...warm... He had never been this close to someone...except his grandfather.

"Mmhmm" Arthur nodded, panting slightly "Gilbert...I w-w-won't be able t-to tell you any m-more in a minute...I th-think I m-might go to sleep for a while" he whispered, treating the man like a child, as he felt it was the right thing to do.

Gilbert looked at Arthur.. ''You sleep..Then..you can go. But..on one..condition..''

"Anything" Arthur murmured, voice wavering slightly as he slumped into Gilbert's form, knees giving out, face burying into his chest.

Gilbert widened his eyes.. He started panting.

This was his key.

This stranger was his key...

''Mein key..out''.


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert was sitting in the corner. He hadn't sleep at all, but it wasn't new thing to him. He couldn't sleep. So just sitting in the corner of 'his' room, he was staring at Arthur, who he had dragged back in there and onto the rotten dead nurses. Swallowing on every breath he took. He was hungry, he was thirsty..but getting out of here..it took those feelings away.

Letting out a moan, Arthur opened his eyes, still slightly dizzy, and feeling sick to his stomach. "H-Hey" he murmured, looking around, before realising where he was. Arthur offered no reaction, simply sitting up, grimacing at the state of his clothing "I...Hello?" he called out, looking around.

''Guten...morgen..'' Gilbert said. His voice hasn't changed. Still the same cracking hoarse tone he had used earlier. He slowly crawled to Arthur and opened his mouth again. ''Didn't want you to...sleep on the cold floor...'' He couldn't smile. He couldn't change his expression. His face had frozen that way. Mouth moving only little bit when he said something. Arthur shook his head and sighed "thank you" he thought it the only appropriate response, rubbing his head before moving to stand up "are you ready to...get out of here?" he asked, struggling slightly to form the words through the cloud in his head.

Gilbert stood up too. His bones cracking again. ''Ja...'' He said. It actually scared him little bit. What kind of world was outside? How much had this world changed? What if it's too much for him?...''I'm ready...'' Gilbert nodded slowly.

The albino looked at the door. He gritted his teeth. ''It's already unlocked...''. He wanted to back up. Now he was feeling that he don't want to go. Who was there waiting for him? Who was going to take care of him? No-one...

"Good" Arthur murmured, kicking the door open with his already ruined patent shoe. Light flooded into the room, even Arthur winced as he stepped out into the light "gh, stupid...gh..." the sun was shining bright for once.

Gilbert backed up. He widened his eyes. He was scared. He was really scared of going out. So he stayed at the doorway, but still had a tight hold on Arthur's hand. He shook his head. He wasn't ready. He couldn't do this.

The Brit looked back at him and frowned softly, he could use his strength to his advantage in this situation, or at least, what little of it he had left, after all, if Gilbert wasn't in a blood lust, he wouldn't be so strong, right? Arthur gave his arm a tug "come on, it's not that b-bad, we have...uh...deep fried M-Mars bars...and... uh... int-ternet..."

Gilbert just looked at Arthur with wide eyes. Tilting his head slightly But still Arthur's tug pulled Gilbert a little bit into the outside world. The sun was so bright that it made Gilbert shut his eyes. The ground felt warm, but cold, it felt hard to Gilbert's pale feet. His skin turned white when he came out of the darkness. The light showed the true form of Gilbert Belschmidt. So skinny that he looked like a skeleton. With a bit of flesh on his bones. His skin was white as a snow and many of the pulsing veins were easy to see. His shirt was too big for him, his pants were too big for him. His hair was messy. He had few bruises and his nails were long and sharp.

Resisting the urge to say 'wow', Arthur simply kept hold of his hand "come on, let's go" he murmured, unsure of who he would call, where he was meant to go, he decided to simply get out of the field first, he dragged Gilbert with him, staring straight ahead at the golden plants as he stumbled through them.

Gilbert followed Arthur. He looked around at the plants, flowers. He liked the colours of flowers. He moved his skinny hand upon the flowers and let the leaves touch his palm. It tickled gently. Gilbert moved his look at the sky, he took a deep breath of the aromatic fresh air. It was so much better than the air he was breathing in the asylum. It smelled like old medicine and blood, blood and rotten flesh.

Right. He had decided. They were going to Francis' house. After all it wasn't that far, and he had a bone to pick with Francis anyway. "We're g-going to m-my friend's house" he muttered, unsure that he would still be friends with Francis after this, nevertheless he marched down the street with Gilbert in tow, ignoring the looks from people as he walked into the good part of the neighbourhood, where Francis' prissy, over-priced house stood. Gilbert looked at the house. It looked better and more...expensive than the asylum ...and more comfortable. ''Where...are the boards...from the windows?...'' Of course. Gilbert thought that the boards in front of the windows, not letting any light in, would be in front of every house.

Arthur shook his head, making no reply, and marched up to the door, knocking on it, he knew his parents wouldn't be home, and it was the weekend...right. "Francis! Op-pen up y-you bastard! Op-pen th-the door" his voice faltered slightly at the end, getting weaker as he fell to his knees on the door step.

Gilbert looked at Arthur. ''You alright?'' He asked quietly. Gilbert wasn't the...friendly type after these 10 years. Not right now. He look at the door. ''Bitte, whoever, open the door!'' He tried to yell. But only a hiss came out.

The door creaked open, there was a loud shout "mon dieu!" Francis knelt down beside Arthur and looked him up and down "what 'appened to you?!" the Frog was already lifting Arthur into his arms and cradling him to his chest, paying no attention to Gilbert who happened to be standing there. Arthur shook his head "gh" he scowled "G-Gilbert...".

Gilbert backed up a little bit from Francis. What was that strange language?...Oh gott.. forget the language. Francis looked good, his soft flesh was well tanned, it wasn't pale, it was something else. Gilbert could hear a heart beat in his ears, going faster and faster. Everything else disappeared. He look at the Frenchman' neck. The vein was pumping blood...

Gilbert? Francis looked up towards the other man, and blinked "Arthur..." he trailed off, the albino looked...scary. He shook his head "come in, both of you" he mumbled, knowing Arthur had no choice to the matter, however...that...thing...could leave whenever it would like to. Arthur clutched onto his shirt, mumbling something about food as Francis carried him into the house.

**A/N: Haha...hahahah... *sweatdrop* ^-^' ... I'm sorry this one was a bit late, that's my own fault...hah...haha... **


	7. Chapter 7

Gilbert followed. He stepped into the house. The floor was so warm. Gilbert got chills going through his spine. He looked around and wanted to explore. He look at the paintings, but didn't touch them. What if it was deadly?... He stared at the TV.. but shook his head and walked to Arthur and Francis.

The frog set Arthur down on the couch, fussing with the over priced, ornately embroidered cushions and setting one of the throws over him, tucking him in slightly "Look at you, mon cher" he scolded, a frown on his face. Staring up at him, Arthur scowled again "I'm f-fine...just hungry...c-can you cook something please?". Francis blinked. He was never asked to cook... "of course!" he beamed, jogging into the kitchen, soon the sound of clattering pans and pots could be heard, Arthur rolled his eyes.

Walking to Arthur, Gilbert blinked and sat on the floor next to him.''..Cook?..If you are hungry..'' Gilbert bit his lower lip. Oh yeah. He wasn't one of them. They didn't eat each other, they made their food out of something else and different. Gilbert looked down, he was hungry too. He swallowed many times, trying to take away the hungry feeling...

"Yes...c-c-cooking...but I usually ord-der takeaway" Arthur murmured gently, sitting up a little but making sure he was quiet to avoid scolding from Francis "there will be s-some for y-you as well..." he trailed off, looking away before looking back with a suddenly stern expression "y-you will be eating it...". Gilbert bit his lower lip harder, making some blood drip down on his chin. ''What if-..'' he shook his head. What if he couldn't?. Fuck, this was not good. Gilbert played with his fingers, making them go to into uncomfortable positions and dig the flesh under the nails. He was nervous.

About to answer, Arthur opened his mouth a fraction, but was interrupted by a shrill voice and the aroma of tomato soup and toast, cut into little... 'soldiers'. "Voila!" Francis seemed pretty proud of himself as he set a tray down in front of Arthur, and also one in front of Gilbert, with less of a smile on his face. "About time" Arthur muttered, but shot him a weak smile anyway, he never meant any harm with all of this.

Gilbert looked at the tray. What is this strange food?..Is this even food? ...And what are these!? Gilbert picked up the fork and moved it in his hand. He poked the forks sharp pointing things and pulled back. Then he picked up the knife. He knew what it was but..how do he use it?.. Gilbert look at the tray sadly. "..." Arthur looked down at the plate then up at Francis "this is mockery, I'm not a chil-" he saw Gilbert, and watched him struggle, letting out a sigh "Oh...". Francis moved to the man's side, taking the fork from him and stabbing one of the soldiers, dipping it in the soup before lifting it up to the albino's mouth "here...this is 'ow you do it".

Widening his eyes, Gilbert looked at Francis. How did the man..know that he couldn't eat with weapons like that? Gilbert was unsure, should he open his mouth or not? Gritting his sharp teeth, he forced his mouth open. A little bit afraid of the taste he was going to get know with, Gilbert shut his eyes tightly. His nails were digging into the carpet.

"..." Francis shook his head and gently moved it to his mouth "...it's nice, honestly, otherwise Arthur wouldn't have asked" a small smirk appeared on his face as Arthur paused his eating to slap him over the head. "Wanker" the Brit muttered, not noticing how agitated Gilbert seemed.

Gilbert let the piece travel on his tongue. Making every taste nerve inch. His eyes shot open and he panicked about the flavours he got in his mouth. There were too many of them and none of those flavours were the awesome flavour he liked so much. Gilbert swallowed hard and started coughing. He needed blood, he needed flesh, to wash down this awful taste

"Mon Dieu! Arthur!" Francis shouted, rushing out to the kitchen and coming back with a half filled glass of lukewarm water, putting it to Gilbert's lips and tipping it. Arthur sat straight up "I didn't know he was going to do that!" he croaked, shaking his head. Francis huffed "what does 'e eat mon cher?".

Gilbert drank quickly. What is this liquid?..He needed blood! Right now! Snap-...Finally. Gilbert chewed the flesh and drank the blood...from Francis' arm. His soft skin was now ruined by an awful wound, made by Gil's sharp teeth. Gilbert pulled the piece of flesh off and ate it with pleasure. His eyes turning cloudy again. He was feeling better. The nasty taste was now gone. And the warm taste of human flesh and blood, took their place.

Screaming, Francis was screaming. Arthur widened his eyes, pushing the fluffy blanket away and stumbling to stand "GILBERT!" he yelled, hesitating before grabbing the ornate lamp and hitting Gilbert over the head with it. He swung it over his head, as many times as it needed to make the monster see stars...or at least make him pass out...

Gilbert fell onto the floor. He was out like a light. Some blood came out of his head and dripped onto the floor.. He didn't move. He was like a ragdoll, but still had a heartbeat...

**A/N:****Woah there...I think Noora's crying... **

**Ah well, time for some reader and reviewer appreciation~ **

**Noora: I dunno what to say.. OMG THANKS FOR REVIEWS! LOVE YA ALL ..and sorry for my suck ball stupid Gilbert parts ^^ **

**Iggy chan - Bloody Hell this is some intense shit right here. And so very addictive to read...keep this up as I'll add this to my page when IT'S can login again.- ****Why thank you 3 It was meant to be intense, so we're doing something right ^-^ don't worry, we'll keep it up :D **

**lfpskdbksvsjd-O_O ... Goodbye goodnight dreams...- ****YOU'RE WELCOME BBY ;D Who needs sleep anyway...ha...ahahaha...ha... **

** 2 -this story's so creepy! I love it :D -****I do too ^-^ the creepy part is Noora, because she's amazing, I just play the Brit ._. and edit, the beauty of the story is her writings :D **

**WhalesEverywhere-(Mind my language) Holy fucking hell. Holy shit! Damn... I wasn't expecting something as intense like this man. The gore's slowly going to that in Evil Dead man and good job! I seriously thought it would be some unrealistic, cliche shit but damn... Can't wait for your update-**** I don't know that is but I expect Noora does 3 Thank you very much, I'm glad it is not unrealistic cliché shit XD Thank Noora for that. Noora. Because Noora creates this stuff. Noora. And her amazing writing. FlameSaviour... because ^-^ she needs glomping. **


	8. Chapter 8

"I didn't know you even owned a bike Francis, let alone bike chains"

"Mon dieu! Just do it before he wakes up...please..."

"Alright, calm down...god..."

"What do we feed him if he's into...that?"

"Well you cook your meat like that anyway, Frog..."

An exasperated sigh, then another retort.

"If he gets out, he's eating you first."

_**I can't move..**_

_**Not again. **_

_**I can't see..**_

_**Not again. **_

_**But I can hear..**_

_**Yes again..**_

_''Now hold him!'' a nurse yelled to another. ''FUCK YOU! GET THE FUCK AWAY! '' I screamed back. I have a voice. Two girls, trying to tie me up with the straight jacket. ''GAAAAHH!'' the blonde one screamed as I ripped her arm with my teeth. The brunette nurse ran out of the room and came back with a chair. She hit me. _

_I fell onto the floor. And everything went black. But I felt how she yelled ''MONSTER! YOU MONSTER!'' and hit me with the chair.. I can't see..But I can feel and I can hear.. _

_When I woke up again..I was in a dark place. Alone. Tied up..again_

Arthur pulled up a chair and sat across from him, he felt guilty, having tied his arms to the back of the chair and his legs to the chair legs, there was also one around his waist, as thin as it was. He'd taken the opportunity, while Gilbert was unconscious, to shower and get changed into some clothes he left here on his last sleepover, Francis had gone upstairs to cook. It seemed more peaceful this way, that was until Gilbert started twitching, he wondered if he had hit him too hard.

His eyes snapped open quickly. He gasped for air and look straight at Arthur, looking more scared than angry ''Let me go..'' He whispered quietly. He struggled little bit then looked around the room. ''Let me go!'' he said a little bit louder.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that" Arthur hated to do this, but the man just couldn't be trusted, he shook his head "it's okay, we'll treat you well" he reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly "Francis is just getting you some meat...can I have a look at your head?" he asked, standing up and walking to the back of the chair, behind him.

Gilbert widened his eyes. ''Let me go! Don't touch me!'' He struggled even more. He was panicking. Treating, treating like the doctors did? Poking him with needles, putting stuff into his mouth, giving his food by some kind of tube? No! They were his food. Gilbert looked around, seriously panicking, he hadn't ever panicked..like...ever. He didn't even know what panic meant. He has only saw nurses and doctors panicking..when he was eating them, piece by piece...

"I'm not going to hurt you..." Arthur didn't step back, as stubborn as he usually was with matters like this. Hesitating, he reached out a hand, placing it on top of his head and slowly running it through his hair, the other was on his left arm, circling it with his thumb "it's okay..." he went no where near his mouth. Gilbert panicked. No...he kept panicking. No one had ever touched him like this. NO ONE and EVER. ''S-Stop! Get the fuck away!'' Gilbert hissed. He gritted his teeth when he felt Arthur's hand going through his hair..it felt kind of nice. Weird humans...

"There we go..." Arthur tilted his head "that wasn't very nice language was it?...hm?" he kept up the façade of overwhelming calmness well, forcing a small smile to go with it "don't worry, I doubt I could hurt you to be honest...I hit like a girl..." he admitted, looking around for a split second to see if Francis was there as he continued to stroke his hair.

Gilbert just sat there. Like he had any option to choose what he was going to do. ''I say anything I like..'' He closed his eyes for a while and opened them again, he was calm. It felt good. Gilbert blushed a little bit and gritted his teeth again. Everything was okay. But he was still hungry...

Once he saw that he was reasonably calm, Arthur dabbed at his head with his handkerchief, freshly laundered, it smelt like the frog's over-priced washing powder. "There..." he murmured, brushing his fringe away from his face and dabbing a little more, gently, of course. "I 'ave it, but I don't see why it had to be this raw" Francis murmured, coming in with the plate and placing it on the chair Arthur had previously been sitting on, on it sat a large hunk of pork, of which Arthur considered to be the most human like meat they had access to.

Gilbert looked down at the meat. He widened his eyes. It was meat. Gilbert almost drooled. It looked good. The meat was still pink, not brown coloured like the meat he ate earlier. But how can he eat? His hands are tied up... ''Are you trying to annoy me?..'' He whispered. ''Is this how you treat people?'' Gilbert raised his look at the two men in front of him. He was mad. And when he was mad... he was hungry.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur shook his head and held it up to his mouth, just as much so the man could dip his head and bite into it "you bent Francis' last fork" he pointed out, one hand on the back of his head and guiding him towards the meat.

Gilbert opened his mouth and took the piece of meat in. He chewed it between his fangs, he let it travel on his tongue. This was much better. The flavour of the iron blood and flesh was still there..and something else but he ignored it. He swallowed the piece, with some kind of pleasure.

"Ugh, I can't watch" Francis muttered, walking out of the room. "What a girl" Arthur muttered, patting Gilbert slightly on the head and glancing over at the door again "hm...". Gilbert looked at Arthur, then at the door too.. ''What are you thinking?'' he asked without noticing he was being kind to this strange man. But was it that bad? If he got food from him, he deserved to have something back...right?

Arthur shook his head "Nothing" he murmured, pushing his head down gently once more "just eat, okay?". Arthur was concerned, about how long Francis would put up with this, the frog could have been calling the police right now for all they knew.

Gilbert ate the second piece. It was good too. His mouth muscles hurt, seriously his skin was almost ripping apart when he smiled a little bit. Growing slightly concerned, Arthur lifted it closer to his face "don't strain yourself" he murmured, ruffling his hair. He wondered if that was a genuine smile, since the man's eyes didn't look crazed, and hopefully he couldn't hear Arthur's pulse, Arthur smiled back a little.

Gilbert swallowed the piece and was going to say something..until- "Young man back away from this man, I repeat back away!''.

A policeman walked in. He looked so stern and serious. His blonde hair was brushed back with lots of hair gel. His black boots made funny noises against the wooden floor as he walked into the room, pointing his gun at the albino cannibal sitting on the chair. ''Pardon my suddenly rush, my name is Ludwig Beilchmidt'' He stood in front of Arthur. He was standing so straight, like he was naturally trained.

Arthur widened his eyes, putting down the plate and keeping hold of Gilbert, one hand on his shoulder, the other stroking his hair to calm him, he glared at the man. "Don't bloody touch him" he growled, suddenly protective over him "he's done nothing wrong...he's just...not right in the head...".

Ludwig looked at Arthur. For response he just tsk'ed. ''Has done nothing?..Cannibalism isn't nothing''. Ludwig pushed Arthur away. ''Now don't be in our way. This man is going into the private mental hospital..And staying there''.Gilbert's eyes were wide. He don't want to go back. He couldn't go back. He just got out...


	9. Chapter 9

''Nein..'' Gilbert panicked and struggled against the chains. ''NEIN''. But all that made Ludwig just smirk. ''Ja.''. Did he...did he just smirk?! Arthur bit his lip, watching, clenching his fists, he didn't know what to do.

"PLEASE!" he burst out with, grabbing onto Ludwig's collar and dragging him down to his level, trying to get him to be perhaps a little shorter so it seemed less intimidating "y-you c-can't...it'll only m-make him worse...th-they treated him badly in th-the last one" he stumbled over his words, at a loss of what to say, he couldn't...no... he couldn't lose him now.

Ludwig shook his head and took Arthur's hands off him, easily. ''It seems like the mental hospital he came from..Was an old one. We have better, he will get food everyday and they'll take good care of him". Gilbert shivered. Food?.. The same as Arthur's friend gave him. He don't want that shit!

"He can't eat th-that!" Arthur protested, staring up at him, making a barrier between him and Gilbert "he...ch-chokes..." he looked away, unable to explain it "he's unaccustomed t-to the diet...". Trembling slightly, Arthur stared up at him again, as defiant as ever.

Gilbert looked at Arthur a little bit sadly. Ludwig laughed. ''Then what do you think? That we will give him humans so he can eat? Hah, don't make me laugh. We will teach him to eat normal food..Even if it 'chokes' him'' Officer Belschmidt mocked Arthur.

Like a child. Arthur was being treated like a child... tears pooled in his eyes as his hands shook slightly, glaring up at the man "p-pork...he likes pork" he muttered "cooked Fr-French..." he was obviously very distressed, perhaps it was his time trapped in the asylum that had finally taken it's toll, yet Arthur was convinced that he was making sense with this.

Gilbert widened his eyes. Ludwig nodded. ''I'll remember that..Men untie him and take him into the car!'' Ludwig commanded. The other officers rushed in and untied Gilbert. The albino struggled with all his power. ''ARHTUR!..NEIN LET ME GO!'' He screamed when the men were pulling his out of the room. ''BITTE! ARTHUR!''..-drop-... The wooden floor got a darkened spot on it. After 10 years.. this was his first tear. Gilbert's first tear. And not just one. many tears, running down on his pale cheeks.

Grabbing Ludwig's arm in a vice like grip, Arthur turned the German to face him "I'm coming" he ground out "I'm coming with you..." he would do anything...honestly...anything... he flinched at the shouting and hissed slightly "I'm coming" he repeated.

Ludwig nodded. ''Fine..'' He walked out of the house and to ambulance looking car. But the car was fully white. Gilbert was pushed into the back and the doors locked behind him. Ludwig sat in the drivers seat. ''Get in'' He ordered to Arthur. The other officers took their cars waited.

"..." Arthur got into the car, pulling on the seatbelt with the little sense that he had left and staring out of the window. "Thank you" he muttered as they started driving. Surely he was a good guy, despite the smirking he had seen earlier.

Ludwig drove out to the motorway. In front of them was a black police car, as was behind them. Gilbert ran against the walls. ''LET ME OUT! FUCKING LET ME OUT! BITTE! LET ME OUT! '' He screamed with his cracking voice.

Filled with an overwhelming sense of peace from the silence in the car, Arthur found that his eyes were closing, he would admit it, the bastard was a good driver. The driver of the white van ignored the muffling sounds he could here "should we have put a helmet on him beforehand?" he asked the other orderly with a raised eyebrow. The man shrugged "Let him get knocked out, it'll serve him right for scarring that kid, did you see his neck?". Ludwig stared at the road. ''We are almost there..Before we get out may I ask you something? Kirkland Arthur?'' The German turned to look at Arthur with a serious face.

Hearing the voice, Arthur took his head off of the cold window and opened his eyes, a little startled, sitting up straighter as he turned to him "wha- ...of course...s-sir..." he agreed, well...what if he said no? He was pretty sure this man wouldn't be afraid of kicking him out.

''How did you find this man?'' Ludwig leaned a little bit closer, like a child listening a story. Ludwig sighed. ''How did you meet him? Where did you meet him? Why is he with you and why are you protecting him?".

Letting out a shaky breath, Arthur shook his head "It was a d-dare...I w-went to the abandoned as-sylum... h-he..." he flinched, hating to relive it, and looked back out of the window, subconsciously touching the loosely tied bandage on his neck, he'd refused to let Francis dress it.

Ludwig looked at Arthur.. ''OH..But if he did that...why did you take him with you?'' Ludwig was curious now. He tilted his head and listened. "...He w-was upset...and it w-was my only way out..." he shook his head "h-he's nice...r-really...he tried to keep me...w-warm..." he went back to staring out of the window, a small frown on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Ludwig blinked. ''And he bit your neck and your friend's arm..sounds quite horrible to me..'' Ludwig shook his head. ''And after that why are you protecting that monster?''. Making no reply, Arthur gave a little shiver, pulling his knees up to his chest before finally muttering "he h-has a heart...and a br-brain...j-just like you and m-me..." he bit his lip.

''But he eats people..And you and me are just eating..normal food'' Ludwig sighed gently and looked at the road. They stopped in front of the mental hospital, ''Here we are..'' Ludwig stepped out.

''Take him out of the back and bring him inside. I have already called a few nurses to prepare him a room''.

''Yes sir!'' The officers nodded and took the struggling Gilbert out.

''LET ME GO! I don't want to go inside! ''. Six men. They needed Six men to get Gilbert into the building. Dragging him trough the hallways, through the glaring people, into the room. They threw Gilbert in and swiftly locked the door. Gilbert looked around panicking. This room was full of light. But nothing else. The walls were covered by something soft and so was the floor. There was no beds, there was no windows, there was nothing. ''NEIN! You can't leave me here let me out!''.

Arthur got out, and walked into the reception, stumbling slightly as he watched them drag him in. He flinched, it pained him to see it happening, he resented the frog...but perhaps...it was for the bette-

NO. This wasn't...this wasn't good. He let out a shiver and found himself shoving his fist into his mouth to stifle a sob.

Ludwig spoke with the nurses.. After that he walked to the front door. ''I'll have my leave...see you some time..Arthur Kirkland'' and so he left. Everyone left. The halls were filled with painful muffled screams. ''Let me out! I'm dying! I need to get out! BITTE!''.

He could hear it all, he wondered why Gilbert was in pain...taking his fist out of his mouth he wandered along the hall, to the door, sitting outside it and listening to the screams, grabbing his neck in an irritable fashion as he heard them, clutching it like a comfort object. Crimson leaked against his palm as he heard the screams intensify in his ears.

Behind all those screams, after many passing seconds, many painful passing minutes. It started to turn into silence. There was sobbing behind the door. ''Bitte..'' Gilbert cried and hit the door gently. He was weak. ''I don't want to be in here..''.. Gilbert curled up. ''Arthur...'' He whispered and closed his eyes.. ''Help me out..''.

"Gilbert!" he scrambled to his feet and knocked on the door "GILBERT!" he couldn't take it, leaving him in there, he couldn't leave him in there alone. He slammed his palm against it, running it down defeated and letting the blood slide down the door with it "G-Gilbert...I'm h-here...".

"B-Be my key out" Gilbert whispered, and passed out onto the soft floor, allowing the darkness to wrap him in it's tight embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mmmnnnn" Arthur moaned as he cracked his eyes open, he felt something plastic underneath him, and something thin on top of him. Sitting up, he realised that he was in a hospital bed, still in his clothes, mind, the top button of his shirt was open. He looked around, wondering how on earth he had came to be here, then remembered the ambulance, the screams, where was he? Was he in the asylum? Or somewhere else?!

Arthur got up swiftly, looking around and stumbling to the door, still slightly exhausted "h-h-hello?!" his breathing turned rapid as he held onto the cupboard halfway there.

A nurse came in.

''Oh you're awake. You were having a nightmare. Are you feeling okay now, sir?'' The nurse had black short hair and light blue eyes, nice ones. Her voice was gentle as she smiled happily. ''OH and here's your breakfast'' She handed Arthur a sandwich and a cup of tea.

A typical hospital breakfast, Arthur took them with slightly quivering hands and offered her a weak smile back "f-fine...thank you" Arthur was never one to admit defeat, or pain for that matter. He sat back on the bed wearily, one leg bouncing up and down restlessly as he looked around, brow twitching every so often. He put the sandwich on the table along with the tea, deciding...he would have those in a minute.

The nurse was going to say something until it she was cut off with yells. ''More nurses to the fourth floor! Hurry!''.

That made the cute nurse gasp and leave the room. ''Excuse me..'' she ran off into the hallway and all the way to upstairs..there were so many noises. Screams, yells, crying, crashing.. everything.

That could have only been Gilbert... Arthur was sure any other patient violent enough to do that kind of thing would be permanently sedated. He sprung up from the bed, fourth floor...fourth floor. Arthur ran out of the room and up the stairs, panting slightly when he reached the fourth floor corridor, and stopped at the end.

"GILBERT!"

There he was. Six nurses and two doctors, holding his arms and torso, he was struggling anyway. ''Let me gott damn it!'' He screamed and struggled. The nurses screamed when Gilbert pushed his nails under their soft skin, making them bleed. He got a hungry look on his face. ''I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!'' He screamed, and it slowly turned into a growl.

"GILBERT!" Arthur shouted again, running over. Tears pooled into his eyes as he saw what was happening. Maybe he could fix it. "GILBERT!".

Two nurses stopped Arthur. ''Don't go there mister. They can handle him by themselves''.

Gilbert struggled more and one of the nurses was pulling a syringe out of her pocket. She was going to inject Gilbert..but Gilbert saw it and struggled more, his bones making weird noises again.

Arthur shook his head "no! I...I can calm him down" he murmured, rushing forwards to the group. "Gilbert! I'm here!" he tried desperately to get to him in a moment of pure insanity.

Gilbert looked at Arthur. ''ARTHUR HELP ME!'' he struggled. The nurses tried to stop Arthur with all their power. ''Sir please, it's not safe!''. Gilbert's painful screams filled the hallway. He couldn't do it. ''GAAAHH!'' he yelled,

Tears ran down Arthur's cheeks, hysterical tears as he tried to get through the wall of arms holding him back "please, he needs me" he cried out, holding onto them tightly "h-he needs m-me".

''But sir it's dangerous!'' One of the nurses said panicking slightly. She looked worried. Gilbert though was panicking, seriously panicking when the doctors were almost getting him dragged back into the room. ''NEINEINEINEIN!'' He screamed with his hoarse voice. Falling onto his knees and trying to be as heavy as he could so delay the dragging, he cried and struggled. ''Ar-Arthur!''.

The Brit was torn between collapsing and fighting, and watched him being dragged, making a move forwards again but ended up being pulled back. Tears ran down his cheeks, he let out sobs as he failed to hold them in, and reached out for him "GILBERT!".

The nurses looked at each other.

Gilbert calmed down and hiccupped few times. That made the doctors concerned. How can such a violent 'man' or a monster..calm down so easily..and cry? After thinking for a while the doctors nodded to the nurses to let Arthur go.

"I'm here Gilbert" he croaked and walked over, kneeling beside him "I'm here". Wrapping his arms around him, he buried his head into his chest, knowing he should have been comforting Gilbert. He shook his head, hair sticking up at odd angles.

Gilbert widened his eyes when he felt the warm body against him. ''Arthur..'' He whispered in his ear with a shaky voice. ''I'm hungry Arthur...I can't control myself..I'm starving"...After not much time, he believed he could trust Arthur. With shivering skinny hands, he took a gentle grip on Arthur's shirt. He looked really hungry.

He shook his head and held up his wrist for Gilbert "go on...it's okay...I don't play the piano or anything" he murmured, meeting his gaze. Gilbert widened his eyes. He couldn't, anything but him! ''Nein Arthur, I can't..not you''.

"...Not them Gilbert" he murmured childishly, closing his eyes "I'll go to sleep, it doesn't count if I'm not watching" he kept his wrist on Gilbert's shoulder.

Gilbert swallowed hard. He took a grip on Arthur's wrist and moved it in front of his mouth.

Nurses were panicking, but Gilbert hissed at them to stay away..and they did. And so Gilbert moved his mouth closer to Arthur's wrist. Opening it..and pressing his lips against the skin..not biting down..just kissing it gently. ''Guten nacht...'' He whispered and look at Arthur.

It felt like more of a good bye to Arthur, but he was too tired to object "good night Gilbert" he whispered, nuzzling into his chest, curling up in his lap like a child. Gilbert smiled a little bit and collapsed into that sitting position. Nurses were rushing next to them and yelling something, but it all turned black and disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Gilbert~" Arthur called, his voice carried by the wind like the sounds of the wind chimes that hung off of the apple tree, he made his way across the golden field, feet crunching against the dirt as he stopped in front of him "Gilbert~". _

_''Arthur~'' Gilbert smiled and waved at his friend. The wind made his cloak to wrap around his torso, but Gilbert just needed to pull it off. ''Wanna climb to the tree?~'' He smiled with his little gentle devilish smile. It wasn't scary but you know, it's just how Gil smiled._

_Nodding eagerly, Arthur laid his palms flat on the tree "Gilbert..." he murmured, taking a more serious note as he started to climb "you need to beat the system!" he raised his voice as he got further away "you give them what they want, then you get out, you know?"._

_Gilbert blinked. ''J-Ja''. He walked next to the tree and climbed after Arthur. Carefully of course. ''But what if I fail!'' he whined and reached for another branch._

_By this time, Arthur had found his seat on a thick branch, swinging his legs back and forth idly "you won't fail, you've gotten this far, and in my opinion you've done pretty damn well" he told him sternly. Gilbert smiled and sat on a branch next to Arthur. He carefully placed his fingers around it so he wouldn't fall. ''Ja, I agree. I'm so awesome, kesesese~'' Gilbert laughed and looked at Arthur._

_Arthur huffed "if you want to continue being awesome, don't get screwed in that place" he muttered. Gilbert looked down and swung his legs back and forth. ''I can't help it. Where else should I go?'' He looked back at the field. It looked like a golden sea. And from the tree he could see the field fully._

"_...Just get better, you know what tastes good? Chips" he nodded "I told you about those, do you remember?" he took his hand to try and gain his attention. Gilbert blinked and looked at Arthur. He tilted his head a little bit. ''Chips?..'' Thinking about it for few minutes he nodded, smiling slightly ''Oh ja, you told me about...chips~''. Gilbert nodded one more time and kept moving his legs back and forth._

_Arthur continued to talk "and don't even think about calling them fries, or mistaking them for crisps, that's a foolish mistake to make, Gilbert" he tilted his head "tell me" he rubbed his hand with the back of his palm "what do you walk on, a pavement or a sidewalk?". _

_Gilbert blinked. ''Umm...a sidewalk?'' . He was unsure as to why Arthur needed that information. He wasn't even sure how to answer these weird questions._

"_Wrong!" Arthur sang, giving him a shove "It's obviously a pavement". Gilbert looked at Arthur a little bit sadly. ''Sorry''. This was little bit hard. But he needed to stay awesome if he wanted something to go right._

"_Oh shush, it wasn't your fault, just remember it for next time" he climbed onto his branch, the trees rustling slightly as he did so. Arthur leant over and rested his head on his shoulder, staring out at the field "don't wake up yet, just stay with me here for a few more moments". _

_Gilbert nodded. ''I wish I could stay here forever Arthur... '' He looked so sad. ''Why can't they let me go..'' He was sad.. ''Why am I like this?'' his shoulders started to shiver and tears fell onto his shirt._

"_Not in the dream Gilbert" he scolded, but then Arthur saw his face "oh...oh dear...oh...Gilbert" he cooed him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into an embrace "it'll get better". _

"_Do you think so Arthur?..Do you think..I could get free?'' He looked up at Arthur. Gilbert's cheeks were pink and swollen of crying._

_Leaning forwards, Arthur placed a kiss on both of them "of course, I wouldn't have said it otherwise, now be strong for me" he pulled back, holding onto his shoulders "for me, you can do it". _

_Gilbert smiled little bit. ''You are my key Arthur..And I'm your lock. I'll do anything to be with you..'' He look at Arthur. ''Will we see in the next dream?''._

_Arthur stared at him, before nodding "don't forget me Gilbert~" he started to mist away. _

"_I promise I won't..."._

_And the only reply Gilbert was met with, was the thin air, the empty field, the horrible reality of the dream he had tried so desperately to grasp onto. _


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What is this? **

**An Authors Note and no chapter?! **

***squeals and hides* **

**Yes, this is, I'm sorry, okay?! XD **

**I just wanted to go through the writing process, and how I make these chapters with my friend ^-^ **

**So first I log onto facebook. **

**If Noora's online, I huggle her, then we do the serious lit roleplay because we don't play around (most of the time). **

**Then I'll take it back to Microsoft Word and edit it. **

**Then I'll bring it here :D and upload it. **

** . we have roleplayed this whole thing apart from some of the flashbacks (which were written by Noora) and the flashback at the start (which was written by Noora). **

**She also comes up with most of the ideas and is making the amazing cover art which I don't know when I get to post *flails*. **

**I literally just edit it and upload it, while playing my alternate male self. **

**So I only really deserve a quarter of the credit given to this story, which is why I'm sending the rest to Finland in a cardboard box. *gets out masking tape and makes those annoying loud sounds with it while taping up the box* So anyways, I don't know what I would do without her, if she wasn't doing this with me there probably wouldn't be any people eating, or you would be trapped behind the door while the screams could be heard. Also, there wouldn't be this amazing storyline or the flashbacks. **

***picks up box* **

***hides behind box* **

**I promise that the next chapter probably will not be an authors note, pleasedon'tkillme. **


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur opened his eyes sleepily, having only seen complete darkness all night, but heard voices, calling to him. He let out a groan and rubbed his eyes, feeling as if something was weighing him down, completely lethargic, he didn't even bother to sit up.

A doctor, who had dark green eyes and short brown hair, was calling Arthur quietly. ''Mister, Kirkland. Are you awake?''. He shook Arthur gently by his shoulder.

Letting out a moan, Arthur nodded "I'm awake" he murmured, bracing himself for any poking or prodding to come. "Gh...what happened?".

''You collapsed on the floor. How are you feeling?'' The doctor looked at some papers on a clipboard. He smiled at Arthur. ''Oh and my name is Doctor Ronald" He had one of those 'something is wrong but I'll smile so you can't know that' faces.

"Tired" Arthur mumbled, sitting up slowly and staring down at himself, hm, pyjamas, well...that was new... he looked back up at the doctor and blinked. Something was wrong. He knew that face from French class.

Ronald sighed deeply. ''Mister Kirkland, is there anyone who we can contact to get you out of here. Wife? Family? Parents? Friends?'' He look at Arthur seriously.

He didn't want to talk to Francis. And he didn't know any other mature responsible people. He shook his head slowly, staring down at his lap "I don't know any mature adults" he murmured, playing with his own hands "I c-can go home on my own..." he lied.

''Are you sure? '' Ronald raised his eyebrow and looked at Arthur. Fixing his glasses, he smiled. ''If you say so, oh and take these. 3 times in a day, one after every 6 hours'' Ronald gave some antibiotics. ''For your neck. It looked quiet bad..''.

"Thanks" Arthur murmured, sitting up shakily and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He felt a stabbing pain in his head, and clutched it, he felt as if he was doing something bad "ngh" he mumbled, rocking back and forth slightly.

Ronald nodded. ''Mmm.. Maybe you should have someone to go to. How about your friend, Francis Bonnefoy was it?. We'll call a taxi'' the doctor smiled at Arthur. He opened a shell and took out a pill, then he poured a glass of water and gave these to Arthur.

"NO!" Arthur widened his eyes, looking up at him "I mean..." he took the pill and swallowed it "I...I can't go back t-to him...he'll try and do stuff". Arthur knew of Francis' nurse habits. Ronald sighed. ''Fine. We'll send you home. '' He wrote something onto a paper. ''Here'' he gave the paper to Arthur. ''Give this to the taxi driver and the bill will come to us. It was nice to meet you. Please leave when you think you can..''.

Nodding again, Arthur stood up "thank you, doctor" he noticed that his clothes were folded by his bed, freshly laundered, and picked them up, not knowing why he was so reluctant to leave. "How is Gilbert?" he asked as he put on the shirt.

Roland blinked. Turning his back to Arthur. ''You don't need to worry about 'Gilbert' any more, it's our business''. And so he turned to face Arthur again. ''If I were you I would just forget everything about him. Pretend that you never met this..thing and you never came here''.

What? Just...forget? He shook his head "I can't do that...I will be visiting him" he told him politely, turning away to pull on the trousers. "Anyway, if he's insane, then I must be pretty crazy as well" he pointed out "what with the trauma and such".

Ronald shook his head. ''He is not allowed to have any visitors. We are sorry mister Kirkland.'' and so he stood up and walked out of the room.

Gilbert started to wake up.

He was lying on the floor.

Trying to rub his eyes..trying.

Why can't he?..No. ''Ngh'' Gilbert opened his eyes. His arms wrapped around his body.

Was he hugging himself?..No he couldn't move his arms. He was not cold. No.. Gilbert whined and opened his eyes. ''Take this off..'' Straight jacket. He was in a straight jacket..

Nurse McKenzie bustled in, a lively woman of a certain age of which she hadn't revealed for the past 5 years, her make-up starting to cake in her wrinkles and so she kept it to a minimum. She smiled to him and went over, brushing the hair out of his face "no, craz- I mean...Mr. Beilschmidt, I'm afraid I can't do that.

Gilbert looked at the strange woman. ''Who are you?''. He sat up looking around and slightly struggling against the straight jacket. ''Where is Arthur!?'' he murmured.

Letting out a high pitched, tinkling giggle, she patted his head "he left an hour ago, silly" she tilted her head "he's not coming back, you know". Gilbert widened his eyes. ''H-He left?.. Nein! You are lying! '' Gilbert looked at her angrily. He'd just met this girl but knew already he didn't like her.

"I'm telling the truth" she sang, ruffling his hair and pulling a chair up to the bed "now, it's time for you to eat, I suggest you be co-operative" she murmured, getting a spoon and a bowl of apple sauce.

Anger bubbled in Gilbert. ''You get Arthur here, or I promise I'll eat..you'' Gilbert backed away from the spoon. ''And not that shit..''.

"Now, now, be nice, Mr. Beilschmidt, and I promise we'll get along" she murmured, putting it near his mouth "you cannot eat me~ You're as weak as a baby kitten~".

''I'm not weak! I can eat you easily woman!'' He shouted. Still avoiding the spoon. ''And get that shit away!''. He was going to throw up.

Shaking her head, she shoved it into his mouth as he was talking, taking out the spoon and putting her hand under his chin, keeping his mouth closed. Gilbert tried to back away and struggle. These flavours again. He started to kick, trying to hit the strange nurse touching him. ''MMM!''.

She sighed and stroked his neck "now now, here we go, just swallow~".

Gilbert shook his head and swallowed. The liquid burned in his throat. He kicked the nurse in the stomach. ''Fuck you!'' he threw up onto the floor. Coughing harshly.

"Well then!" she snapped, holding her stomach "we're not gonna be friends, I see how it is" she stormed out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

The Brit knocked on the door, tapping his foot as he stared up at the house, it was quite nice, almost as nice as Francis' but...not as nice as that. He tilted his head and huffed impatiently, it was getting rather tiring, all this standing and waiting.

There were loud footsteps coming from inside the house. As the door opened, the muscular German officer Ludwig walked outside. He look sternly down at Arthur. ''Kirkland, what are you doing here?''.

Hadn't the man learnt to call people by their first names. "I w-want to put in m-my witness statement?" he swayed slightly on his feet, stumbling slightly with his words in front of such a (he'd admit it) scary man. Ludwig raised his eyebrow. ''What for?'' He crossed his arms and leant against the doorway. Still looking down at the smaller Brit in front of him.

"For...the neck biting, it's a crime, right? Doesn't he get a court case?" Arthur asked, looking up at him innocently as he laid a hand on the marble wall to keep himself up, he wasn't meant to be moving around yet.

Ludwig looked at Arthur a little bit surprised. ''Ja it is. And ja he will''. Ludwig sighed and shook his head. ''Let's..talk about this inside. Come.. '' And so the German officer turned back into his house. Nervously, Arthur followed him, resisting the urge to look at his things, and instead just stood in the hallway, unsure of what to do, it was odd, a man always seemed different outside to what he was in his own home.

Closing the door behind Arthur, Ludwig spoke again ''here.. You can wait me in the living room...I'll make some coffee..or tea..which one do you prefer?'' He walked into the kitchen and started to boil the water.

"Tea...please" tea as well? Ah, he had underestimated the man and his hospitality. Arthur went into the living room and sat on the couch, staring at the coffee table as he nervously rubbed his neck.

Ludwig nodded and mixed up some Jasmine tea in the water. He took a tray and walked into the living room. Not looking at Arthur he set the tray onto the coffee table. And so he sat on an armchair.

Without hesitation, Arthur lifted the cup to his lips and drank the scalding liquid, letting out a sigh of relief but wincing as it went down his throat "thank you". Ludwig blinked. Was he in hurry or something?.. ''Krhm you're welcome'' He sighed, leaning little bit closer. ''What is this all about?''.

"The doctors and nurses are sadists" he murmured "I'm sure of it" he put his cup down and stared at the table "they're hiding something".

Ludwig looked concerned. ''Then what do you think they are hiding? hm?''. Ludwig took a sip from his tea and looked at Arthur, straight into the eyes. But thinking, first Arthur was really worried about Gilbert..and now..He wanted to put his witness statement..against Gilbert?

"Cruelty, a lot of them think they can do it these days" he muttered in disgust, looking away "he needs a positive environment, not that place" he sipped his tea again, sounding alarmingly adult. "I came to tell you about his actions in the abandoned asylum, in the hope that you would see the human side of him".

''I'll listen to you..'' Ludwig set the tea cup down and crossed his arms. Maybe it wasn't against Gilbert..maybe it was for him. ''I'll try my best to see the human side of him".

Letting out a sigh, Arthur put his cup down and clasped his hands together "well, when I arrived there, he came to me, and took hold of my arms, looking rather ill, so I was concerned. He led me further into the room, and it was dark, too dark to see. I don't recall the movement after that but I ended up chained to the wall, keeping in mind that he didn't install that thing himself, and ended up..." he shivered "laying...in the corpse...of someone else...".

Ludwig shook his head in disgust. ''Please continue...'' even though this was just the start but ...sitting on a old rotten corpse..eww..

Arthur glared slightly, about to say 'don't pretend you haven't heard worse' but instead, continued "he bit me...I'd rather not elaborate...so I tried to stay awake...and ended up freeing myself with the pin from the woman's hair...so I got the pipe from the wall, as it was rusty enough to pull off, and went upstairs, using my Gameboy for light..." he stared out of the window. "He was in the office, I could hear him screaming, then he came out and stared at it, and started talking to me...I don't remember...what he asked for it...so I told him, not until he freed me. He got rather upset, so instead I told him about it, and he looked as if he was remembering something..." Arthur had tears in his eyes.

Ludwig blinked. ''You told him about the Gameboy...like he didn't know what it was..'' Ludwig looked down, thinking about something. ''That must mean he had been in that place...for a while..'' He turned his gaze back to Arthur. ''H-Hey are you crying?!''.

"N-No...of course not" Arthur wiped his eyes stubbornly, the kind of boy who knew better than to cry when he still had control over it. "So...I told him the first two numbers of the pass code...and told him that if he let me out, he could know the rest..." he stared at his lap, clenching his fists "I...passed out I guess, and I woke up in the corpse, I asked him why, and he told me that he wanted to keep me warm" he had no disgust in his voice "so we...we left the place, and made our way to Francis'...of course things happened there...but you already know that" he had tears leaking out down his cheeks now, unable to hold them in.

Ludwig widened his eyes. Not just because now Arthur was really crying but because of the story. It reminded like the beauty and the beast.. Just in a more...disgusting version. Ludwig stood up and sat next to Arthur, patting his shoulder and sighing. ''I'll help you..''.

"R-Really?" Arthur looked to him, eyes wide, that had been...easier than he had expected "we should start as quickly as possible" he wiped away his tears.


	16. Chapter 16

IvanA silence was floating in the house of Ludwig Beilchmidt. Sternly sitting in the living room and sternly looking at the Brit in front of him, he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his back brushed, hair gel swamped, hair. Leaning back in his chair and still keeping his eyes on Arthur he said. ''So what's the plan?''.

He expected him to have a plan? Arthur shook his head "we l-look for th-th-the old f-files-" he took a deep breath and started again, composing himself "we look for the files...the old ones, and find out as much as we can to defend him, we also research int-to the treatment he is getting at the asylum" he told him, raising his gaze to meet Ludwig's but struggling to keep it there.

Ludwig raised his eyebrow. Sighing and looking down, Ludwig shook his head. ''You didn't have a plan.. But this far sounds quite good.. But we have two problems..'' He looked back up at Arthur. ''One they kicked you out of the asylum, two the files are not in our hands. They belong to the main doctor.. Ivan Braginsky if I remember right..''.

The name seemed familiar to him, as if he'd seen it somewhere. Arthur sighed "We'll go back there and find them" he told him determinedly "and you'll go to the asylum to...uh...catch up on his progress, and offer advice on restraining and such". Ludwig nodded. ''Sounds...good? I guess it might work with a bit of luck''. The German stood up and crossed his arms. Still thinking about this. ''I think I have an idea as to how we get the files.. '' He looked at Arthur...with little smirk.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, staring up at him, he wanted to know.

''Have you ever played dress up game?~'' Ludwig leaned closer to Arthur and smirked even more widely.

Arthur had dressed up as Harry Potter once for a Halloween party. "Yes" he nodded "what do you have in mind?".

''Be right back'' Ludwig snickered and walked upstairs. It took a few minutes until he came back with a nurse dress and long blonde wig. ''I need you to dress up in these''.

About to protest, Arthur stood up and opened his mouth, then realised who this was for. He scowled and took the dress and the wig "fine, fine" he muttered.

Ludwig sighed, smiling and shook his head. ''So you know what you need to do?''.

Flipping him the one fingered salute, Arthur went upstairs to go and find a bathroom and change, coming back down in the outfit, tugging it down slightly to go over his knees "why did you have this anyway?".

Ludwig blushed little bit. ''Krhm..Personal reasons~'' He smiled and shook his head, walking out quickly.

Ivan sat back at his desk again, smiling at his friend as he heard the nurse come in. "Ah, thank you" he smiled to her as she placed the bowl on the desk. "Look, Gilbert, this is how much I care about you, feeding you personally".

''Mmm I remember the last time, I can just say the dinner was hard to bite'' Gilbert smirked evilly and look at Ivan's finger missing hand. ''But it did just fine..''.

Seemingly unphased, Ivan lifted the bowl of what looked like...baby food, and tilted his head "you will have no trouble biting this, trust me" he smiled.

Gilbert looked at the bow,l disgusted. ''I will never eat that shit!'' He backed up again. Seeing that bowl was making him sick of his mind again. Why did they keep giving him something which they knew he couldn't eat?. Ivan huffed and came to sit in front of him on the desk, legs hooking around either side of the chair as he got a spoonful "come on now, eat up".

''You heard me! I won't eat that shit!'' Gilbert yelled and closed his mouth stubbornly . He knew what Ivan was going to do so he let a little hole between his lips so he could breathe, but not too big to let the spoon inside his mouth.

"How rude" Ivan mumbled as he shuffled forwards, eventually sitting on his lap, it was funny, having a friend, a toy he could play with.

Gilbert shut his eyes. Man, this man was heavy. Almost crushing his weak bones. But Gilbert ignored it and just glared at Ivan. Mocking him with his crimson eyes.

Ivan let out a giggle and poked his mouth, getting the spoon and pushing it against his lips "come on now" he murmured, getting food on the other's face, it was frustrating at the best of times. Gilbert tried to pull away and not to open his mouth. He wanted to push Ivan off and eat him instead of the weird feeling thing against his face. Struggling a little bit Gilbert tried...to back off.

"Oh no, no escaping now" the Russian shook his head and poked it at his mouth again, getting bored and dribbling it down his nose "ah, what will the nurses think? Having to give you a bath so early in the morning" he scolded.

Gilbert widened his eyes as the thing filled his nose, he breathed in and started to cough badly. He screamed a little bit, he felt like choking. ''GAH!'' He cried out as he started coughing. It felt horrible.

Quickly moving off of him, Ivan called some nurses in, a small smile on his face as he watched Gilbert "if you had just behaved...".


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur sat in the car, flattening down the dress again and adjusting the wig, checking himself in the window. "We're not mentioning this...in the court case...right?" he looked back up at Ludwig, pursing his lipstick covered lips and checking that everything was intact. He'd refused to gain breasts despite Ludwig's constant attempts to convince him that it would be better, but had a rather feminine shape anyway, if very flat chested.

Ludwig nodded. ''Promise, what happens inside those walls stays inside those walls..'' The German parked in front of the asylum and looked at Arthur, while turning the car off. ''Are you sure that you know what you are supposed to do?.. Don't overdo it.. '' Ludwig sighed and walked out.

"I know" Arthur followed him into the entrance, shooting a wan smile at the receptionist as he wrung his hands together.

Ludwig nodded and opened the door for Arthur, having a slight smile on his face. ''Ladies first~'' He offered.

The smile turned into a frown as Arthur walked in, he knew the room, he knew where Gilbert was, he hesitated before taking Ludwig's hand "come on darling" he murmured "don't be shy". Ludwig's smiled turned into a frown as well. ''Ha ha ha..'' He followed Arthur and looked around. ''So tell me again, what do you want me to do..''.

Letting out a high pitched giggle, Arthur led him to the desk "you go and find out some information, while I go to my patient" Arthur made his way down the corridors, looking for the correct door. Ludwig nodded. ''Ja okay..'' Ludwig looked around and after a hard searching found the shelf which held the files about the patients..

Arthur heard shouts, and a call for nurses, noticing his que, he rushed into the room. That man...the tall one, with the silver hair, the place card on his desk...Doctor Braginski. The Russian smiled up at him "my patient is being rather disobedient, would you care to remove him?". Oh god. Gilbert. Arthur widened his eyes "of course Doctor" giving a curt nod and a derogatory bow, Arthur took the albino's arm, or at least what he could make of it.

Gilbert looked at Arthur and really thought he was one of the nurses. Coughing and struggling a little bit against Arthur's grip on his arm, he tried to get away.

The Russian turned away to do work, Arthur leant by his ear, sniffing in disgust at what seemed to cover his face "Gilbert, sh, it's me, calm down" he pulled him up by his arm with a grunt and led him out of the room. Gilbert blinked at the voice. ''Arthur?..'' He had some problems to breath from his nose. It was filled with the disgusting...thing. Gilbert shook his head and tried to blow it out, but ended up coughing again.

"Calm, stay calm" he murmured, leading him to the bathroom on the left, and locking the door behind them. "It's okay, hang on" he re-adjusted his wig and pushed Gilbert to sit down on the toilet. "I'll sort this, it's okay" he fetched a cloth from the bath and came back to him, wetting it before wiping his face "it's okay".

Gilbert closed his eyes. ''Arthur.. I need to get out..I'm starving and there are sick people here!.. '' Gilbert looked up at Arthur with a hopeless look. He seriously missed him and was seriously suffering of being in here. He seriously needed help. He could swear that he had gotten even more thinner than before.

"I know, I know" he murmured, wiping his neck and letting out a sigh. "I can't...get you out right now, but I promise I will, me and Ludwig are working on it" he got him a glass of water from the tap and tried to hand it to him. Gilbert looked at Arthur with an 'Are you mocking me?' face. Gilbert sighed. ''Little help?..bitte'' Gilbert shook himself. Of course being in a straight jacket, it wasn't easy to take the glass into his hands.

"Oh...god...sorry" he put one hand behind his head, and lifted the glass to his lips, helping him to drink it, he stroked his hair slightly as he did it, wanting to offer at least a little bit of comfort. "Is there anything else you need?".

Gilbert look at Arthur..''A tissue..I need to blow my nose..Do you know what the bastard did? he force fed this weird stuff, through my nose! It's hard to breathe'' Gilbert smiled a little bit. "Oh...yes..." Arthur blushed, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, a gentleman always carried one, he blushed and put it under Gilbert's nose "blow" he murmured, like an adult would to a child.

Blushing, Gilbert blew his nose. Man this was embarrassing, but who would like to breath hardly when there's..baby food in your nose? Gilbert pulled back. ''D-Danke..''.

Arthur nodded sadly and stroked his hair a little more, discarding the tissue in the bin as he pulled Gilbert's head against what would have been his breasts and rocked him gently, humming "it'll be okay, trust me" he wondered if Ludwig was finished yet. Gilbert closed his eyes. He was feeling relaxed. But the feeling was ruined by Arthurs cellphone's ringtone. Gilbert looked up at Arthur.

Tutting slightly, Arthur got it out of his pocket and answered it "yes?" he asked softly, shushing Gilbert as he continued to stroke his hair.

''Okay I've got the files...Where are you?'' A familiar stern voice, yes that's Ludwig. ''I'm waiting you outside in front of the car...How's...your patient?''

Gilbert blinked and kept looking at Arthur. Smirking slightly, Arthur replied "darling, I'll be there in a minute, be patient" he shook his head and kissed Gilbert's forehead, mouthing 'I'm sorry' as he helped him lean back on the toilet. "He's thin" Arthur continued "too thin".

Ludwig facepalmed. ''Too thin?...They should be feeding him well in there?..What has he been eating?'' Ludwig blinked and turned his back at the asylum.

Arthur heard voices "baby food, by the looks of it...the man forced it down his nose" he leant down and kissed Gilbert's forehead again "I've got to go, bye" he whispered, slipping out of the room just as he saw the nurses walk in.

Gilbert looked at Arthur running out of the room, he felt the loneliness of this place taking over his body again. He felt empty and needed his key to keep his sanity. But the nurses with their squeaking annoying mocking voices made Gilbert mad.. and so the screaming continued..


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur stared out of the window, watching the fields go by and letting out a sigh. He turned back to Ludwig, still clad in the costume, and asked, still in a soft feminine tone "will we go back there tomorrow?" it seemed as if he'd never went out of character, and besides, Ludwig was nicer when Arthur was a woman. Ludwig though, gave Arthur a gentle chuckle. ''Ja we will..'' The German looked at the road. His smiling face faded and turned into a more...worried one. ''What else happened there?...You said he is too thin...what else?''.

"The man...the doctor, doctor Braginski, he pushed the stuff up his nose, made him choke on it" he whispered "it was disgusting". Not Gilbert, the doctor, Arthur had grown to accept Gilbert's ways now. Ludwig blinked. ''Force feeding from nose. Painful...and disgusting.. I know... anything else?'' He parked the car in front of the old asylum.

They were doing that now? Arthur let out a small gasp as he saw it, and turned towards him again "I...I can't remember" he murmured, drifting off slightly as images flashed through his mind. The creaking door. The darkness. The field. Ludwig nodded. ''Arthur...Arthur '' He snapped his fingers in front of Arthur's face so he would snap out of his memories. ''We are here because the files I got are too new.. They tell nothing about his past. We need to find the files from the office you told me about...''.

The Brit looked back to him, widening his eyes as he listened, before shaking his head and putting on his usual stoic expression "right...of course...yes" he got out of the car and trudged over to the building, pushing the door open, the creak sent an all too familiar shiver down his spine "Ludwig? Do you have a torch?". Ludwig nodded and handed a small torch to Arthur. He followed him in, pushing him a little to motivate him.

''Lead the way..''.

Arthur nodded "well, the..." he shined the torch to the corner of the room and blanched, seeing the remains of the nurse in a new light, he looked away. "And...upstairs..." he walked rather swiftly. Ludwig shook his head. ''Gross.. Did he killed all these nurses?..'' He followed Arthur, sometimes looking around but seeing only a new corpse laying on the floor...rotten. Arthur shined his torch on it, stopping in his tracks "oh" he shook his head "I didn't see...that one..." he stumbled back, shoving his fist in his mouth to stifle a whimper "oh god..." no...he had to keep going. Arthur continued down the corridor, stepping over it, until he got to the office, walking in and quickly sitting on the desk, taking deep breaths.

Ludwig shook his head again. ''Seriously gross.. This is like... a horror movie or something. '' He sighed. ''Check the sheves...if you find anything.. I'll check the cupboards..'' He turned to the cupboards and opened one of them, a few bats and rats ran out and into the darkness. ''Ugh..''.

Giving a small, affirmative nod, Arthur went to the shelves, looking them up and down for files, opening each one and flicking through it, grimacing at what he saw. "I...Ludwig!" he opened the red file and read through it, face going greener and greener as he went. Ludwig blinked and rushed next to Arthur. ''What is it?'' He looked at Arthur seriously.

Arthur shoved the file over to him:

_Today, my friend has been most disobedient, it caused for me to force feed him again, it's a shame that he's so cute and all, perhaps even more if he stopped eating people._

The writing was disfigured, the sheets blood stained.

Ludwig shook his head. ''This is...weird..'' He turned the page to see if there was something more...

"Gh!" Arthur let out a sob and turned away, on the page there was a medical report, injuries, both internally and externally that Ivan's 'friend' had received that week, an illustrated report at that. He shoved his fist into his mouth to stifle the sobbing as well as to make the nauseous feeling fade away. Ludwig winced at the page. ''Guh...Disgusting...how can a one man do such a damage in a week...'' He shook his head and turned to the first page of the file. To the day when Gilbert came to this place ...and the reports of that day.

_My friend has exhibited severe panic, he doesn't seem to know what he did, or why he's here. He seems so young, but that's okay...because I am young as well. He refuses to eat, and what I tried to feed him only made him sick, and I tried to comfort him, but he ended up biting my finger. I'm sure he didn't mean to, it was merely an accident, and I'm sure we'll be friends, whether I have to make him or not. _

Arthur shook his head, feeling his stomach churn "Ludwig...can...can we take the file and go?" he asked weakly.

Ludwig nodded and closed the file. ''Ja.. I smell something wrong with the doctor...and with this place, let's go..'' He said sternly and walked out of the room. He lead Arthur out and opened the door for him. ''Ladies first''. Arthur rushed past him and out into the field, stumbling slightly as he clutched his throat with one hand, holding his hair back with the other by habit as the bile spilled from his mouth "gh".

Ludwig blinked at this.. ''Hey its alright.. Don't think about it..'' Ludwig rubbed Arthurs back. The Brit shook his head, wiping his mouth and grimacing as he felt tears in his eyes "l-let's go" he whispered, straightening up. Ludwig took a hold on Arthur's shoulders. ''Tell me what's wrong...Seriously, I will not believe you if you say nothing''.

"I..." Arthur looked away, letting out a whimper before biting his lip "H-he's going through that...Ludwig...right now" he whispered, shivering slightly.

''Going through what?...Suffering? He will do just fine'' Ludwig shook his head.

"H-He won't..." the tears ran down his cheeks as he looked away, voice wavering "he won't b-be okay...I s-saw what it d-did to h-h-him...".

Ludwig blinked. Arthur knew something what he didn't. ''You did what? What did you see!? What did it do to him?'' Ludwig shook Arthur by the shoulders a little bit. "It m-made him s-s-so alone" he sobbed, Arthur knew the feeling well "he trusted m-me so easily...j-just so h-he could get a t-taste of humanity!".

''Or a taste of human!? He has been eating people too for long Arthur, it won't change him just like that! That's why we need to be calm and get him out of there so he can move slowly, but at the same time we need to be careful..'' Ludwig looked worried. It was too much for Arthur right now, what he had seen, what he had heard, where he had been, he let out a small gasp, before his knees gave out underneath him. Ludwig widened his eyes and knelt in front of Arthur. ''Arthur?! Are you alright!? Talk to me!'' Ludwig shook his again.

Arthur grabbed his hand "I'm just...t-tired...mm..." he tried to stop his shaking, it was making his head spin, he shot another glance back at the asylum, concerningly calm. Ludwig picked Arthur up and placed him in the backseat. ''Rest there until you are stable .. we are going to my place.. '' Ludwig sat in the drivers seat and drove away from the asylum..


	19. Chapter 19

Gilbert was in the corner, looking down at his legs. Sniffing a little bit, trying to shake the tears away that he had cried out when Arthur left. He panted a little bit, 'cause he tried to fight against the straight jacket again with no effect...

Nurse Braginski, well, one of them anyway, walked into the room, her long blonde hair tied up in a bun and a small, twisted smile on her face as she found him "oh, what are you doing here?" She pretended to be surprised, bustling over with her trolley, smirking even more what she saw his condition.

Gilbert looked up at her. A depressed look on his face. ''Go away..I think you know why I am here..'' His attitude was emotionless, like he could care less who he was going meet or eat next..

She cooed him, fetching a tissue and wiping his cheeks "big brother is right, you are cute" she tilted her head "but you must understand...". Natalia's hand moved to his knee, squeezing it tightly "big brother is mine" her eyes were suddenly dark, face menacing.

Gilbert gritted his teeth. ''What the?'' He tried to back away from Natalie as hard as he could. The face..it was actually scaring him a little bit, those maniac faces never meant anything good. Never!

"There" she pulled back again and smiled, it could have been kind if it hadn't of come from her. She moved up and looked to his straight jacket, letting out a sigh "oh look at it, it's all dirty" she went to the trolley and brought out a needle, knowing what big brother had told her to do "close your eyes, dear" she giggled.

Gilbert widened his eyes. ''NEIN!'' He backed up against the wall and took support with his back so he could get up to standing on his legs. ''I don't need it!". She let out a sigh "oh but you do" she took advantage of his weakness, placing her leg between his and pressing into his crotch as she slid the needle, with medical precision, into his neck. Gilbert yelped in pain. It hurt so much when her leg was between his legs. And when the iron needle tip went under his skin and when the liquid inside it ran into his blood system. ''GAH!'' Gilbert screamed.

"Oh be quiet" she scolded, pushing him back down onto the toilet "it's a mild sedative, it should just...weaken you a little". She walked over to the bath, turning on the taps before turning back towards him and letting out a high pitched, feminine giggle "more than you are now, anyway".

''Fuck you..bitch.'' Gilbert hung his head on his chest. He was tired. Too tired. The damn thing had already gotten to know to his body and was effecting already. Damn.

Natalia knelt in front of him and undid the strait jacket, letting out a giggle as she unwound it, she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders, then the pyjama bottoms, getting his feet out of the holes quickly and efficiently before standing up and going to turn off the taps. Gilbert gritted his teeth. He was feeling exhausted. ''Fuck you..'' He sighed and looked at the ceiling. This was annoying...and as soon as he could move well again, he was going to rip her eyes off and feed them to her brother...which meant forcing them into the maniac doctor's nose!

"Such terrible language, big brother would be upset if he heard I was being exposed to such things" she smiled and moved her hands under his arms with surprising strength, lifting him up and into the bath, turning away to grab the soap. Gilbert winced at her. ''Don't touch me!..I can smell you are dirty in many ways.. '' He sighed and looked away. Not wanting to see the annoying nurse's annoying reaction.

She was angry, that was for sure, and to think that Natalia was going to be gentle. She shook her head, grabbing his arm and bending him forwards rather violently before rubbing the soap on his back, tears pooling in her eyes yet she refused to show them. ''Gh!..Do you need to rub so ha-!...'' Gilbert looked into Natalia's eyes.. She was crying..''H-hey..You are crying? What is it? Did I hit a weak spot?''.

"N-Nyet" she whispered, getting the jug and washing the suds off of her back, sniffing slightly as she wiped them away with her sleeve "lean back" she commanded in the most stoic manner she could manage, she started to wash his chest, shaking her head as she did so and staring at the floor. Gilbert leant back, looking at Natalie. ''Then what is it?''. His eyes were travelling and checking every spot on Natalia's face and hair. He didn't know why, but he just did. Maybe trying to find something, or like he tried to find something.

"I'm n-not dirty" she whispered, washing his arms and neck "I'm n-not" it sounded like pure denial, she recited it like a spell or something, willing that, perhaps if she said it enough, it would become true. Gilbert felt a little bit ...guilty.. Taking a deep breath and shaking his head in annoyance about what he had done. ''Fine..''.

Natalia stayed silent after that, moving down to wash his legs before washing everything else, as a nurse she had been trained, and besides that her innocent mind saw nothing wrong with it. She took a wash cloth and gently wiped his face, sniffling every so often as she did so.

''Mhm!". Gilbert shook his head. ''What a weakling. Calm down and stop crying.. Get a hold of yourself..'' Gilbert smiled little bit. Even though his words were kind of mean..they could be cheerful too.. ''You know I were kind of scared first when I saw you..''. She shook her head, wiping her eyes again with her now damp sleeve "that's what they all say" she murmured "then...then they just.." she shook her head again, wondering why she was telling a patient of all people. She sighed softly and stood up, setting out a towel on the floor.

''Hey hey ...I am not going anywhere.. See I am still here''...Of course he couldn't go...Dumbass.. ''Nah still'' Gilbert shook his head not finding the right words. ''At least stop crying''.

"I'm not crying" she told him stubbornly, lifting him out carefully under the arms and sitting him on the towel, it was surprisingly fluffy, Natalia hadn't wanted to get one of the itchy ones, they hurt her hands. She got out another towel and carefully set on drying him, avoiding his gaze. Gilbert looked down. This was kind of...nice. Last time they bathed him was in the old asylum and it was so much different. It was painful and lots of blood ruined the nice clean bath.

"Big brother...how does he treat you...in your meetings?" she whispered after a few minutes of silence, sliding the pyjama bottoms up his legs and pulling them over his hips before grabbing the shirt. ''Awful.. He is horrible and mean. '' Gilbert laid onto the soft floor. ''He is killing me slowly..no offence...'' This felt weird. This was his normal calm voice which he hadn't been using for a long time. It felt good in his throat and calming in his lungs. It was like when he was young, everything was okay..no yelling, no cursing. Everything was awesome then...But now it's just 'then'...

"Nothing has changed then" she murmured, pulling him up momentarily to pull his arms into the shirt sleeves and keeping him up to button it up. She leant him so his back was resting on her chest as she did up the buttons, sniffling slightly and quickly looking away "he loves me though, so it's okay, he does it because he loves me" she murmured under her breath, looking over at the strait jacket and deciding that it could wait for a while. She turned back to him and breathed into his shoulder.

Gilbert blinked. Laughing in his mind, brother can't love sister, and knowing Ivan, this nurse wasn't talking truth. But it might be right on the opposite ways. Sister loves brother. That sounded more like, the truth from her mouth. Gilbert sighed...His eyes got wide when he felt the liquid fade. He could move better and better.. A smile appeared to his face.. This was his chance...He just needed to wait until the nurse was going to get the straight jacket from the other corner of the room...then..then he would get away..

Natalia held him close, rocking him slightly, arms wrapped around his chest like a teddy bear as she buried her face into his shoulder, it was nice to have someone to hold, whether it was by force or not. Her shoulders started shaking as she let out tiny gasping noises into the thin material of his shirt, dampening it slightly as she clung onto him with her long, spindly arms. Gilbert cursed in his mind. ''Shh.. It's alright.. Calm down..'' Gilbert smiled. It was starting to turn hard to pretend to be numb. Damn...

"It's n-n-not" she shook her head "ev-very night b-big brother c-comes home and h-he sh-shouts" she whimpered "w-we h-h-have pr-private c-conversations in h-his office and h-h-he asks h-h-how m-my crazy is d-d-doing..." she stuttered, babbling it all to this patient. "And h-h-he tr-treats m-me like an an-nimal...b-b-because m-m-my mind...is wr-wrong...and...d-dirty...it's...".

Gilbert widened his eyes. ''NEIN!'' He hugged her back. ''You! That's not love!Y our bruder is an asshole! And trust me! Treating someone's sister like that is stupid!" Gilbert snapped. ''Even thought you might love him, it's fair to fight back! Love is not about giving someone something they want, it's about having what both of you want! And so you have to yell back!". It felt like his mind was filled with new colour, the one who no one knew until now. It was new to him, like he had remembered something.

She clung onto him like a life line, letting out desolate sobs, like a child, as that was all she was. Natalia could have only been about Arthur's age. She pulled back after a while and sniffled "o-okay" she whispered "I-I'll tr-try...". ''Gutt..'' Gilbert smiled a ttle bit.. He sighed and pulled his legs closer to himself for a reason. ''But.. I'm sorry...'' Gilbert's smile faded.

Natalia tilted her head in curiosity "sorry for what?" she asked innocently, putting her hand on his.

''I must go..'' Gilbert pulled his knee between them , making them to fall apart from each other. Gilbert stood up quickly and ran out of the door, Almost falling over a few times, running making his bones crack and he wasn't so fast. He ran in a random direction, almost laughing at this, he was going to be free.

"Don't leave me" she whispered, simply watching him run away as a group of nurses ran after him, tackling him to the ground, she shook her head as one of them got out a needle, sniffling slightly and wiping her eyes again.

''NEIN! LET ME GO! I AM SO CLOSE! BITTE!'' Gilbert cried out. Tears formed into his eyes.. ''I can't control myself anymore..'' He whispered after the nurse pushed the needle into his neck...and everything turned black once again...

**A/N: ****I upped the rating to M in the last chapter just to keep it safe~ **

**I think we're rolling quite well, almost 20 chapters and we just hit 2,000 reads ^-^ So thank you for that. **

**I don't know how many we want to do, but as many as it takes to finish the story I guess~ **


	20. Chapter 20

He groaned, his whole body felt as if it was underwater, as if he was floating, and yet it was so dark. Arthur tilted his head back only to meet a soft pillow, and clenched the sheets tightly in his fists, it was so warm, so peaceful, he wanted to drift off again, put the pain ebbing in the back of his head and the need in his mind to open his eyes prevented him from doing so.

And so the door opened. Ludwig walked into the room with a cup of tea. ''Hallo...Are you awake?'' He walked to the nightstand and set the tea onto it. Ludwig put two pills next to the tea and looked at Arthur. Ludwig was answered with a moan as Arthur turned his head over to him and opened his eyes "unfortunately" he mumbled "how long have I been asleep?".

Ludwig sighed. ''I'll tell you if you promise not to panic..''

Arthur gave a small nod "I promise..." he murmured, before sitting up slowly and letting out a groan "how long have I been asleep?" he asked again.

''3 days..'' Ludwig muttered and watched Arthur reaction..

"WH-WHAT?!" Arthur pushed the sheets back, about the jump out of bed and strangle him, but then stopped when he saw himself "I...who took care of me?" he ran a finger along the soft fabric of the pyjamas, raising a large eyebrow before looking back up at Ludwig.

Ludwig gave a little blush for response. ''Well...I kind of was the person who did that...BUT You should not stand up yet!'' He patted Arthurs shoulder, trying to change the subject. Arthur shivered slightly, not wanting to know any more, and nodded "thank you...b-but...we need to get back to work" he stared up at him, eyes wide.

''Are you sure you are in a right condition to do that?'' Ludwig gave Arthur the tea cup carefully. ''I mean..'' He actually had no words but he assumed that Arthur knew what he meant. "Of course" Arthur immediately replied with, drinking the tea thirstily but keeping his gaze on the German "stop worrying so much, I don't think the nurse outfit would fit you".

Blushing, Ludwig murmured ''Ja I agree... But they won't let sick nurses in either'' He shook his head and looked at Arthur sternly.

Arthur shrank back slightly and looked away "I'm not sick..." he told him, drinking the rest of the tea and putting the cup down "see? Just tired" frail, weak, pale and hungry, but not as hungry as he imagined Gilbert to be. Ludwig shook his head again. ''Yeah sure..'' He sat on the bed. ''I was doing some research about this file and tried to match it with the new one. But somehow there's no information about ..Gil's past. A few pages were missing, but nothing..''.

"Does it say anything about his family?" Arthur asked, shuffling along a little and leaning against his hands, propping himself up on the bed.

Ludwig shook his head. ''Nothing.. but then I found this newspaper from the asylum and it indeed says something about his family'' He pulled out the newspaper.

_Gilbert Beilschmidt, sent to the new asylum for cannibalism. The teen has been accused of murder, assault along with many other charges, leaving his family lost for options. Police say that he is to be kept there, and there is no guarantee that he will get better, they put the blame on social isolation and personal issues that his parents and teachers failed to spot..._

Arthur bit his lip and sighed "I see...". Ludwig nodded and looked at the paper. ''But I wonder how much this will help help?''. He tossed the newspaper onto the table. ''What are we going to do next ?'' Ludwig turned his gaze at Arthur who remained staring at the paper. "Hey...Ludwig...doesn't he have the same surname as yours?" he looked up at him, tilting his head to the side like a curious child.

Ludwig stopped.. ''Beilchmidt.. Ja he does.'' He tilted his head and looks at Arthur, a little bit confused.

"So...do you think you're related?".

Ludwig shook his head. ''I don't know...there are so many Beilchmidts in the world''.

Arthur sighed softly and sat back, closing his eyes again and yawning slightly "I see..." he muttered. Ludwig nodded.. ''I know it has been long time..but ..I think you need some more sleep..just a little bit'' The German smiled little bit.

"Go and work Ludwig" Arthur murmured, settling back into the sheets. Ludwig nodded and walked out of the room. When he closed the door, he couldn't push away the thought. ''...Gilbert one of my..relatives?...'' And so he disappeared into his office.

* * *

Silence. This was hell like silence for Gilbert. He was depressed. Three days and Arthur didn't come and save him. He felt lost into his madness about everything. He promised himself that this was going to end, he was going to let it all out. No backing away now. He had been waiting too much..

Natalia walked into the room, face stoic as she pulled the trolley in and crouched in front of him "Gilbert" she whispered, taking his shoulder in her hand as the other tilted his chin up "Gilbert!" she hissed again. Gilbert looked at her with tired, dark eyes, tired, hungry, dark eyes. ''What?'' He muttered under his raspy breath.

"I'm going to do it, I'm going to stand up to him, today" she smiled, getting her own water bottle from the trolley and putting it up to his mouth "drink it, you sound thirsty" she stroked his cheek with her thumb, eyes filled with concern.

Gilbert drank the water from the bottle. He pulled back and some of the water dropped onto his shirt, well actually onto the straightjacket. ''..Lucky you..'' He hissed little bit.

She reared back slightly, hurt by the fact that Gilbert was so...snarky today. She tilted her head, putting the bottle down, and went to rub his back "does it hurt anywhere?" She asked, wondering if that was the reason for his pain. Gilbert muttered. ''My feelings..my heart if I have any.. '' He tks'ed and looked down. He was gritting his teeth, resisting the urge to snap and rip her arm off.

Natalia sighed "I think...you have a heart" she nodded, moving forwards onto her knees and hugging him, rocking him gently "I'm sorry" she whispered.

''Why can't you let me go..Haven't I been suffering enough?'' Gilbert looked down at her.

"That's not in my power" she told him, shushing him gently.

Gilbert widened his eyes .Trying with his best. ''I won't tell anyone that it was you! I promise, bitte! I can't take it anymore, I need to get out!''. She sighed softly and shushed him again, rubbing his back "I know...I know...but... I can't, it's too hard" she told him, kissing his neck slightly, innocently. Gilbert shivered. ''Why is it too hard?..Bitte... Isn't it hard to see me here, suffering and dying in hunger..'' Gilbert rested his head on Natalia's shoulder.

She nodded "so hard...but...when you've seen it all of your life, it's so much easier" she ran her fingers up and down his spine, feeling every ridge and bump.

Gilbert sighed. ''..Go..'' He muttered, in a deep, depressed and angry voice. Natalia paused, before standing back up, stroking the hair from his face before backing away "okay...okay...

''..Bitte tell a message from me to your bruder..'' Gilbert looked at Natalie.. ''Tell him..that I want to talk to him one more time too.. Not going to let you have all the fun'' He smiled a little bit. She blushed and nodded again "o-okay...Gilbert...you just rest" she took the trolley and backed out into the corridor, heading for Doctor. Braginski's office.

''What else could I do..'' Gilbert looked down..and the darkness came again..


	21. Chapter 21

Natalia knocked on the man's door, fist hovering over the plastic for a moment longer as she remembered why she was here. She opened the door and strode into the room, hair falling messily out of the bun as she walked to the desk and laid her hands flat on the wooden surface "Big brother".

Doctor Braginksi raised his gaze from his papers to his sister. ''Natalia like you can see I'm busy...'' He lowered his voice tiredly in an 'I am seriously bored, so go away' like tone. But what he was actually doing was reading Gil's files over and over again, he was staring at the pictures of his friend.

She took a deep breath, and tried again, slamming her hands down on the desk for impact as she told him "Big brother, I would like you to treat me as an equal" she stared straight at him, putting a delicate, slender hand over the papers to try and catch his attention. Ivan sighed. ''Aren't I treating you well enough, da?.. I let you be when you work so can you do the same for me.. '' He looked at Natalia's eyes, still not caring.

Tears filled her eyes but she swallowed them back "n-no...you're n-not!" she burst out, taking the papers and flinging them across the room, watching them flutter down like the snow in Siberia before turning back to him "I've h-had enough big br-brother...".

Ivan gritted is teeth. ''Nyet, I have had enough of you! You keep bothering me when I am working, you keep bothering me with how you love me! But that's not going to happen! I do not love you! Get the hell out of my sight, so we do no need to fight again, da?!''.

"Why won't you love me?!" she slammed her hands down on the desk before taking hold of his scarf and pulling him close to her face "big sister knitted this for you, do you know why?!" she asked through gritted teeth "because she loves you, like family". Natalia bit her lip and asked again in a calmer but wavering voice "why won't you love me?".

''Because I don't know, do you love me like a family!? Because you give me the kind of picture that you love me like a wife would love husband and that's just sick and dirty!'' Ivan stood up angrily and slapped Natalia's cheek hard. The writings, reports of Gilbert were on the floor, the pictures of Gilbert were on the floor.

"The way you treat him is wrong!" she gestured to the pictures, tears running down her cheeks as she refused to hide away and cover her cheek any longer "it's sadistic!" she took one of the photos and stared at it for a while "I should tell someone" she seethed "get you arrested, then the only person who will still love a monster like you will be me, because guess what Ivan?!" she addressed him by his first name, as an equal. "No one likes you!".

Ivan snatched the photo from her hands. ''Leave..now''.

She stared at him for a while, hands now empty and clenched by her side, until she said "fine, but Gilbert wants to speak to you, I hope it's the last conversation you have". And with that, she said no more, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

**A/N: ****This was a shorter chapter, as I still have a bedtime, but the part of Ivan was played by Noora, which she did amazingly well at ^-^ **


	22. Chapter 22

Ivan gripped tightly at the handle of his leather doctor's bag, visiting his friend, because for once, his friend wanted him to. Perhaps he was growing on him. Yet his stupid little animal of a sister had to ruin his day, maybe Gilbert would cheer him up, he walked into the room, locking the door behind him, and putting on a big, childish smile.

Gilbert looked up at Ivan. He was smiling at him. But not because he was happy about it.. He had some other plans. ''I heard your conversation with your sister''.

"Da, I apologise for her insolent behaviour" he nodded, pulling a straight face as he turned to put the bag down before walking over and kneeling in front of him, resting one hand on the knee that was raised. ''From what I heard the insolent behaviour was from you.. Your sister finally gave you what you deserve..'' Gilbert sat up closer to Ivan. ''I want to do the same...After all these 10 years I have wanted to yell at your face.. Yell all of the things I have been suffering about..'' His smirk grew even more.

It spoke? Ivan stared at him in disbelief, eyes wide as he moved back a little before remembering himself "you can talk after you have eaten" he told him in a monotone, this time, no glee in his voice. Gilbert snickered a little bit. ''Ahh..I guess you can learn here something...I haven't been laughing for a while.. But indeed you are right...I must eat first''.. His eyes started to turn cloudy again, he could hear the Russian bastard's heartbeat.. He had been missing that sound.

Ivan smiled softly and got a bowl from the bag, uncovering the foil where it had once been warm, and taking a plastic spoon "very good, you are learning" he told him, coming close and getting some of the beige...thing... onto the spoon, holding it to his mouth. Gilbert snickered and leaned closer and opened his mouth...but missed the spoon. He bit straight through Ivan's wrist. Biting hardly down and not letting go. His teeth were touching the bone under the skin and under the muscle.

The Russian screamed, tears pooling in his eyes as his hands immediately released the bowl and the spoon, it was a shrill, blood curling scream of pain as he tried to pull his wrist away, only succeeding in cutting it open further as he watched the blood dribble out from it in horror.

''THIS IS MY PROTEST AGAINST YOUR TREATMENT TO ME!'' Gilbert swallowed the piece and attacked Ivan again. He bit down onto Ivan's leg.

Screams, Ivan just screamed, and cried, tears running down his cheeks as his big purple eyes widened as far as they would go, broken sobs escaping his throat as he fell onto his behind on the floor and tried to crawl away "Please!" he begged "stop! Please!".

''Kesesese, did you stop when I begged you~ DID YOU!?'' He bit down again, pulling long muscle out of Ivan's leg. ''Open this straight jacket! Then I'll stop! Let me go like you promised then...I'll stop!''. Ivan couldn't think rationally, his mind was racing, yet he wouldn't admit defeat, the pain came over him in waves as he convulsed slightly "N-NURSE!" he shouted, clutching his leg "NURSE!".

''Not going to happen!'' Gilbert sat on Ivan, straddling him. ''I hope calling nurse will not be your last wish..'' Gilbert moved his face close to Ivan's and bit his cheek. First gently, then harshly through it.

For a split second relief flooded through Ivan, but yet again it was turned into a desperate panic as he felt his face get mauled by this monster, he screamed, but opening his mouth only tore away at his jaw, so instead he let out loose choking sounds, already paler than the cushions in the room, losing blood quickly. Gilbert panted and spat at Ivan.. ''It was nice to have this talk with you.. '' He stood up and walked to the door.. Waiting for the nurses...he would do this once again.. he was going to turn this asylum, like the one he came from...he had no other choice..he couldn't get out.. ''I already lost mein key out...'' tears ran down on his pale skinny cheeks...

* * *

Arthur looked up at Ludwig nervously as he walked down the corridor "you have to be calm...he doesn't like it otherwise, and don't say anything...stupid" he nodded, checking his lipstick in the small hand mirror he bought with him before putting it back in his pocket, smoothing down the front of his skirt as he reached the door. Ludwig nodded nervously and looked at the door. What would wait behind it after almost a week since he last saw...him.

"Here goes" Arthur pushed open the door, looking at the red which contrasted with the white room, and opened his mouth to scream, yet no sound left it. Ivan's eyes flickered over to the doorway, unable to move, he simply let out gasping breaths, chest heaving as blood dribbled into his mouth.

Gilbert came in front of Arthur. His empty eyes looking straight into Arthur's green ones. Blood was running down Gil's chin. His look was lifeless.  
Ludwig pulled Arthur back and away from the door. ''STAY BACK!'' he was nervous...

"GILBERT!" Arthur finally forced the words out of his mouth, staring at what he would once have called, and still probably would was waiting for you for so long...'' He shook his head. ''But you didn't come..''. Ludwig gritted his teeth as Gilbert stepped out of the room.

Shaking his head, Arthur whispered "I'm s-sorry...I h-h-had no choice" tears filled his eyes as he looked back to the doctor who seemed to be clinging onto life. "Pl-Please...d-don't...I..." he held out his hand to him "I'm h-here now...". What had he done?

Gilbert walked to Arthur. He opened his mouth ..and let out a sob. He leaned against Arthur. ''Danke..'' He cried. ''You came back..''  
Ludwig widened his eyes and looked at them.

"Ludwig, the d-doctor" Arthur murmured, managing to get a hold of himself as he wrapped his arms around Gilbert and shushed him, rubbing his back as the albino stained his starch white uniform with the blood of the bastard who had tormented him for all of those years. Ludwig nodded and rushed to Ivan. ''Ugh..Man..I'll call and ambulance..''

..Gilbert kept crying, he let out all the pain, what he was supposed to let out at those days when he was hurt the most. But how could he. His saviour was here, he was ready to leave this place..''Bitte..''.

"S-Silly man" Ivan choked slightly, coughing up some of the blood that had spilled into his mouth, splattering his chin "this...this is a hosp-pital..." he reached out and grabbed onto the front of Ludwig's uniform with a large hand, gritting his teeth as he tried his best to stay awake.

"Shh...shh" Arthur stroked his hair, hands moving down to his back as he undid the straight-jacket from the back "Ludwig...can we discharge him? Take him back home?" he asked "it'll do no good, him being here-" he shushed Gilbert again, practically holding him up now.

Ludwig gritted his teeth and shook his head. ''You are the silly one..IN hospital doctors try to help their patient..this a asylum..and you didn't help my friend at all...don't fight with those eyes, just close them'' He patted Ivan's cheek and stood up. ''Ja..we can..''.  
Gilbert moved his arms around Arthur and hugged him. This was the end, he would never have to come here ever again! Gilbert laughed ''Danke''.

Arthur nodded, now ignoring the pale doctor as he smiled down at Gilbert, a shaky grimace of a smile "come on. We need to get out of here" he told him, breaking away from the hug and instead wrapping one arm around Gilbert to keep him steady. Gilbert nodded and started to walk forwards with Arthur's help. He smiled the whole way out of the asylum. Ludwig opened the door for the two of them. ''Lead him to my car. There's a blanket if you need it''.

"Are you not coming with us?" Arthur asked as he walked out into the car park, putting a hand on Gilbert's chest to stop him as he looked towards Ludwig "is there something you need help with?".

''I am going to visit Ivan's office once more..I'll come after you...Go to my place let's meet there later'' Ludwig waved and walked back in.  
Gilbert looked in every direction and at everything he saw. Birds, flowers, grass, cars clouds...everything.

"I'll call a taxi" Arthur decided, taking his crappy brick phone out of his pocket as he led Gilbert over to the car, deciding that they could wait in there for the taxi, as Arthur felt far too shaky to do any driving. He opened the back door and looked to Gilbert "you can lie down for a while, I'll call someone to pick us up" he told him, still not coming to sense with the situation.

Gilbert nodded and stepped in. He looked around, it was little bit too small space for him but he ignored it and laid on the seat. Sighing gently. He was drifting off few times and being so sleepy, being so happy, he asked. ''Arthur...can we climb that tree again sometime?...''. Arthur put his phone back in his pocket "the taxi should be here in a few minu-..." he raised an eyebrow, confused, what kind of drugs was Gilbert on? "Tree? We...we never climbed a tree, Gilbert" perhaps this was something he had dreamt about. Gilbert looked at Arthur. ''..The tree in the golden field.. Don't you remember?...You promised that we would meet there again..''.

Smiling sadly, Arthur simply shook his head "I don't know...Gilbert...I think it was probably a dream" he sighed softly and took his hand "but I know a similar place...not so much golden, but more...green" he told him, squeezing his hand gently. Gilbert smiled. ''Promise to take me there sometime?.. I would like to see it'' He sat up and looked into Arthur's eyes. He was happy now, this was his friend who he could trust.

Letting out a shaky sigh, he nodded, and forced a smile back, grateful to hear the tires against the asphalt behind him, signalling the arrival of the taxi. "Come on, Gilbert" he turned and leant over the driver side, muttering the address. Gilbert nodded and followed Arthur to the taxi. He got into the backseat and pulled his legs close. ''Danke Arthur..'' He smiled.

"You're welcome" the Brit told him, getting in beside him and closing the door behind him as the taxi driver sped out of the parking lot, Arthur looked at Gilbert, and watched him curiously, wringing his hands together nervously. Gilbert looked outside. His forehead touching the glass. ''Arthur.. '' his smile faded. Like he wasn't so happy anymore. It turned more sad like. ''Am I a monster?..''.

A monster? Well most would say so, but to Arthur, he was simply a man who had been troubled for most of his life, Arthur shook his head "you don't look like Frankenstein's monster to me...Gilbert" he simply answered with, still going by the moral that monsters were only found in story books.

Gilbert smiled. Actually he started to laugh, tears running down his cheeks. ''That's true~ Danke Arthur~...Or should I say miss Arti~''.

Arthur blushed and moved over "Oh come here" he muttered, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him to his chest "I promise, I will protect you, I will burn anyone who gets in my way, trust me". Gilbert hugged him back. Still laughing. '' Danke Arthur..''.

"You're welcome, Gilbert" Arthur stroked his hair "now, go to sleep, and I promise, when you wake up, you'll be in a nicer place".

Gilbert nodded, closing his eyes slowly. ''I just hope that you are right Arthur... I trust you.. '' And so he drifted of into a deep sleep.

**A/N: ****Noora: DON'T BELIEVE WHAT MY FRIEND SAYS ABOUT ME! I AM NOT A GOOD WRITER! I HAVE NO GOOD IDE-**

**Maisie: *tapes up Noora's mouth again and hums happily*. Hello there~ **

**This was a rather dramatic chapter for both of us, which I'm sure put us both into emotional turmoil and such~ **

**So, what to you think should happen next? **

**Donate your reviews to the pure review-less teenagers of 1st world Europe *sniffle* **

**Please 3 **


	23. Chapter 23

First it was dark. Well of course when your eyes are closed it is. Gilbert could feel something really soft under him, and on top of him. It was really warm. As he slowly opened his eyes, a room appeared in front of him. Wooden walls, well decorated. Looked kind of old. A king sized bed. Squirming to sit up, Gilbert looked around the room. And the first thing he got in his mind, was to yell. ''Arthur?!".

Arthur looked up from where he had been sitting and revising his French, and stood up...Gilbert! He jogged upstairs and to the bedroom "Gilbert, you're awake" he beamed, walking over to the bed and taking the albino's hand "how are you?". Gilbert smiled a little bit, seeing his friend and feeling his cold hand in Arthur's warm one. ''It feels awesome..to wake up in a place where I know I'm safe''. Safe, and knowing that his friend was waiting for him to wake up.

"That's good" Arthur smiled softly and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb "there's some steak...downstairs" he looked away "if you want to come down and eat it" he planned on gradually cooking the food more and more, to ween Gilbert off of the blood. Gilbert blinked. ''Ja, why not'' He kept smiling. He was kind of hungry, so he sat onto the edge of the bed and put his feet on the floor. It was warm. Warmer than in the asylum . It felt nice. So he stood up and sighed. Everything was going so well now.

The Brit took his arm, and led him downstairs, being careful with him to make sure that he didn't trip, squeezing his arm every so often and wincing as he felt the bones underneath. He led him to the kitchen and put out the plate, along with a knife and fork, hoping that Gilbert would use them. Gilbert looked at the fork. It was with the French bastard when he last used that thing. But he remembered how to do it. So his fingers moved onto the iron, sliding down and finally wrapping around it. He lifted it up and pushed it to the meat in front of him. And again lifting that up and to his mouth..Chewing gently and finally swallowing. ''..This is good'' Gilbert smiled.

It was a relief to know that Gilbert liked it so much "I cooked it a little" Arthur nodded and blushed, it was nice to get a compliment on his cooking, if you could call it that. Gilbert nodded and ate the rest. He smiled more. ''Danke Arthur'' Gilbert looked at Arthur happily. "You're welcome" Arthur nodded and reached up, ruffling his hair.

Afterwards, Arthur stood and got the plate, putting it into the dishwasher along with the cutlery "so, what do you want to do now?".

Gilbert blinked. ''I-I don't know.. '' he just didn't know of anything to do. What did people do for fun these days?

But the silence of thinking was cut off by the front door. It was Ludwig who came in...His eyes were red from crying...Crying? Yes crying. His hair was messy, but still he was smiling.

"Crap! Are you alright?!" Arthur had never seen him like this, he rushed over and looked him up and down for any sign of injury. Ludwig took a gentle grip on Arthur's shoulders. Tears running down on his cheeks. ''He is my bruder...'' He smiled happily. Not sure as to whether Arthur understood or not. Arthur looked behind him "you mean?" he shook his head and pushed Ludwig into the living room, closing the door behind him.

Ludwig wiped his tears away and swallowed his cry. ''Gilbert is my brother''.. He gasped for breath. It just came out.

"Oh...I..." Arthur shook his head and looked back to the kitchen "do you think you should tell him- Oh...look at you" he got the tissue from his pocket and dabbed at Ludwig's eyes, wiping away the tears. Ludwig nodded and smiled. ''Ja, I should...'' He peeked into the kitchen...''What do you think...how will he react?..''.

Arthur shook his head "I have no idea, honestly, just tell him" he urged him, giving him a little push.

''Okay, okay...'' Ludwig swallowed and walked into the kitchen.

Gilbert raised his gaze to Ludwig. ''Hallo...'' Gilbert smiled a little bit. He swallowed the last piece of the pork.

Words were swallowed down. Ludwig didn't know how to say it. Or say anything. He just froze there and was sure, if he tried he was just going to cry again.

The Brit watched them, looking to Ludwig "go on, tell him, it's alright" he put a hand on his arm. Gilbert tilted his head and stared at Ludwig. ''What is it?..'' He was nervous. Hoping that he would not tell any bad news, hoping that he would not go back to the asylum where he has come from..

Ludwig ran a hand through his hair, and took a deep breath, before saying "I am your little brother" he closed his eyes after he had said it, tears dribbling down his cheeks again, he didn't want to see the other's reaction. Gilbert widened his eyes. It came so fast from the other's mouth and now it was ringing in Gil's head. It had been too long, seriously too long since he last heard something about his family. But now his own little brother who he had forgotten was standing in front of him.. ''..Little..bruder?..'' Gilbert blinked and stood up from the chair..

The German nodded, covering his mouth with his hands as a sob escaped his lips "I th-thought you w-w-were dead" he whispered, waving away Arthur's attempt to get him to sit down. Gilbert's brother instincts grew and his heart started to beat harder and faster. He moved closer to Ludwig and quickly hugged him. ''Nein...nein I'm right here...I'm right here bruder'' he let out sob. Tears ran down on his cheeks as his skinny fingers dug into Lud's shirt.

"Ja...Ja...I'm sorry" he rocked him gently, it was truly a brother moment, so Arthur left the room. Ludwig looked down at him "Mutti und Vati always used to talk in private about you, but they never told me" he whispered. Gilbert looked into Ludwig's pure sea blue eyes. ''..I'm so sorry...I should have told you...but I was afraid and confused..'' He forced a smile, his mouth still quivering. ''What did they say about me?...''.

Ludwig didn't want to tell him what they had said, it had all been bad things. "They...they told me that you were disturbed...and that you passed away...because you tried to kill yourself..." he murmured. Gilbert widened his eyes. ''T-They told you that?..'' He felt so sorry. So he hugged his brother more tightly, like swearing to never let go again.

"I'm sorry that I believed it, I'm sorry, I'll be...the best little brother ever" Ludwig whispered, pulling away and looking down at him "I promise, we'll be family". Gilbert smiled, a tear ran down on his skeleton like cheek. ''Danke~'' He chuckled. ''I knew there was someone...I just knew..''.

Ludwig shook his head again "Ich liebe dich bruder".

''Ich liebe dich...ich liebe dich auch..'' Gilbert repeated it. He had nothing else to say.


	24. Chapter 24

Ludwig balanced the bowl of popcorn and the drinks precariously as he carried them into the lounge, setting them down with a sigh of relief as he looked back to Gilbert and smiled. "Ready?" he asked, making his way over to the sofa and sitting on it, sitting like one would on a wooden chair, back straight, but after a few seconds, eventually relaxing. Gilbert nodded and walked into the living room. He sat next to Ludwig, he moved his legs close. Like he was hiding behind his knees. Gilbert stared at the TV.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked, looking to him, before putting on the film, it was a Bond film, of course, lots of guns and explosions, oh good. It was the kind of film Ludwig would watch, Casino Royale, because in his opinion that one was the best, and he wanted to show Gilbert what a work of art it was, just hoping it wouldn't be too scary for the guy.

Gilbert nodded. ''Ja, I'm fine...what film is it?'' he smiled a little bit, looking in interest when Ludwig was putting the film in and deciding the language and stuff.

"Casino Royale, it's a Bond film" he nodded, putting the subtitles in German, having always loved the sound of a British accent, he put his arm around Gilbert, pulling him closer with a brotherly attitude. Gilbert nodded again and looked at the TV when the film started. He blushed little bit as Ludwig pulled him closer. Gilbert leaned against Ludwig shyly. ''Never heard of it...''.

Of course not, Ludwig smiled as the movie came on, watching animatedly, rubbing Gilbert's arm gently as he munched on popcorn. It was nice, it felt domestic, almost...normal. Gilbert shut his eyes sometimes when they fired their guns. But his interest was caught by the popcorn...so he stared at them every time Ludwig took another one.

The German caught this, and looked over at him "are you...do you want some?" he smiled and offered the bowl to him "they're nice, traditional for watching films with" he nodded, turning his attention back to the film but still keeping the bowl between them. Gilbert looked at the bowl. Moving his fingers to pick up one of the popcorn kernels. Lifting it up to his mouth, he smelled it, then put it in his mouth. The taste of salt filled his tongue. Wincing at the taste, Gilbert coughed a few times. It stuck between his teeth.

Ludwig turned back to him, and patted his back, he couldn't help but chuckle "easy there, was the taste not what you were expecting?" he asked, tilting his head. Gilbert looked at Ludwig. ''It is... it's actually...kind of good'' he forced a smile and took another one. He turned his gaze to the film again. Ludwig smiled and nodded, looking back to the film, watching intently as it got to the good part...which was most of it to be honest.

Gilbert smiled a little bit at it. He liked this movie a lot, it was his first...

Ludwig's eyelid's drooped slightly but he forced himself to stay awake as the movie ended, head drooping onto his chest again "mm..." he lifted it again and looked around. Gilbert looked at Ludwig. He poked Lud's cheek. ''H-Hey...are you alright?''.

Nodding sleepily, Ludwig replied with "mm...just tired" he looked at Gilbert with a hazy smile. ''You should sleep then...'' Gilbert forced a smile. He stood up if his brother wanted to lay down there. The German laid back, a look of child like innocence in his eyes as he closed them and curled up "mm...you go to sleep too" he whispered.

Gilbert nodded. He pulled a blanket onto Lud. After that he walked upstairs and peeked into Arthur's office.

The Brit was asleep, hunched over, desk lamp still on, French homework half finished.

Gilbert blinked. ''Oh...sorry...'' he slowly closed the door and sighed... "Where was the room I was sleeping in again?" He looked around and walked into one of the rooms. Which happened to be Arthur's room, and laid onto the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Natalia rushed down the corridor, keeping her head bowed, the only light was the one that shone through the cracks in the other doors, she was in the private section, and she knew it all too well. She held the sunflower bouquet in one hand, tightly with her long slender figures, the other hand brandishing the handle of the blade tucked into her belt. The Belarusian opened the door and put on a kind smile like her older sister would put on, walking up to the bed where he laid, looking at all of the wires and tubes. "Big brother" she whispered.

The heart monitor was beeping. But next to it Ivan heard his little sister's voice. He turned to look at Natalia. Weakly he breathed in and out. ''Natalia...'' he said with a shaky voice which escaped his lips.

"Don't worry, big brother" she whispered, placing the flowers in the empty vase "you have me...but..." she smiled with what seemed like glee "everyone knows" she stroked his hair, hand drifting down to the dressing on his cheek, stroking it gently before she pressed down on it experimentally, to see just how weak he was.

Ivan winced in pain. ''Ngh!'' He tried to back away from the touch. He didn't like the feeling of being weak, and the things he didn't like, he got rid of them.

But if only he was stronger, Natalia giggled, enjoying the concept of having big brother at his mercy, and continued to stroke his hair "oh dear, don't worry dear, I'm sure the pain won't last long" she murmured, laying a kiss on his forehead "when they found you, I discovered, that you look so much prettier in red". Ivan gritted his teeth. ''It was a colourful conversation with Gilbert. He was so nice, made me look pretty'' he muttered. Somehow trying to make his sister jealous.

Yet she only giggled, sitting on the bed as she put her hand under the blanket, resting it on his thigh, giggling again when she felt how thin the material was "I know, I saw, I'm glad he got away, now I have you all to..." she leant forwards again, resting her forehead on his "myself~".

Ivan shivered a little bit. "Get away from me...".

His younger sister smirked "make me" she whispered, breathing down his neck as she ran her hand up his thigh, drifting over his hips and to his chest. Ivan gritted his teeth as he smiled childishly. "Fine" he took one of the wires in his hands and wrapped it around Natalia's swan like neck. Pulling it so it'd get tighter.

She widened her eyes and held her hands over his, trying to get him away, but realised that if she was going to hell, he was going with him. Natalia got the knife from her pocket with shaking hands, and took a deep breath, holding it over him "b-big brother...g-g-". Ivan widened his eyes and pulled harder. At the same time he lifted his leg and kicked Natalia off from the bed, leaving her hanging to the side of it.

The knife clattered to the floor as Natalia thrashed, dark spots appearing in her vision as she flailed "b-big br-br-brother" tears ran down her cheeks "pl-please" she let out choking sounds, the last of her breath leaving her. Ivan shook his head and pulled one more time... Finally after few his wounds re-opened, he let go of the wires. He panted hard and laid back down.

Natalia slumped on the floor, eyes glassy and wide as her mouth hung open, not able to breath because her heart had beat it's last a few seconds ago, her mind sadly, still worked for a few seconds afterwards, her last thoughts only of big brother and big sister in their old house in Moscow, making snowmen and giggling, playing around and playing Mummies and Daddies with their snowmen children. She'd always had a caring side of sorts.

Ivan look down at Natalia...

''...See you in hell...little sister''...

**A/N:**** Woah o-o I'm sorry *hides behind keyboard* Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy...**

**ItwasNoorawhoplayedIvannotme! **

**Noora: HI YA ALL AGAIN!~ *giggles* I just want to say that I love your reviews, they give me the AWESOME power to feel like I am good at this ((even thought I am not)) *hugs everyone*...*hides into her box after hugging everyone***


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**** Ugh, another AN, I can't believe you Maisie. **

**Noora: Hi kids~ Here's a tip...NEVER PLAY BATMAN ON THE STAIRS...because I did so I'm in the hospital with a huge fear of needles~ please help me out~**

**Maisie: We must explain for our absence, and thus, the cycle begins. So I was having an operation on...Wednesday, which lost me 3 days of writing time. Noora forgot her laptop over the weekend. Then I wasn't around on Monday. And so now Noora has broken 2 of her ribs which loses us about 3 days or more XD How irresponsible we are...**

**._. So now I either have to go outside, or write a childhood in Russia tribute chapter with sad music etc. Before we get onto investigating the crime scene~ **

**Of course in this time I'm going to tape up Noora's box with a laptop and a little hole for the laptop charger to go through... with her in it of course. **

***gets tape* **

**I'll feed her through a straw, and maybe if I'm nice I'll make her some hot chocolate.**

**But I doubt it. **

**Because I'm mean. **

**Anyway, we apologise for that~ **


	27. Chapter 27

A Tribute to their Childhood in Russia

**Moscow- December 23rd 1999**

_Big brother is so brave...sometimes I wish that I could be like him..._

_He never cries...even when Father is shouting really loudly at Katyusha..._

_He just smiles..._

_I love that smile..._

_I love big brother..._

"Come on, Natalia, we're just going to hide for a little while" Ivan whispered, taking her tiny hand in his own, after Katyusha and being 13 years of age himself, he considered it his responsibility to protect his little sister from whatever the world threw at them. He led her into their tiny bedroom, one double mattress between the 3 of them, but sleeping so close together kept them warm, only father's room got heating.

"Big brother?" Natalia sniffled slightly as she held Nina Sharlovsky, the Russian ballerina rabbit, close to her chest and stared up at him. Big brother took her tiny chin in both of his hands, and stroked her...unscarred...cheeks, admiring them for their lack of bruising, the white innocence of a child that had been protected to the best of his and big sister's ability.

"Hush, Natalia, it'll be okay" Ivan looked around for something to distract his younger sibling as he held her, lifting a foot and kicking the door closed behind him to drown out the shouting, what was once shouting was now one person shouting and the sound of sobbing.

Ivan and Katyusha had established a rule for themselves, for the sake of their little sister, and had decided that both of them could take care of themselves, and her, if Ivan went in to save her, that meant leaving Natalia up here all on her own, in the dark, with only Nina Sharlovsky for comfort.

"Look" Ivan lifted a hand to point at the window behind her, the window pane covered in a grime that Katyusha had never managed to clean off, his own hand illuminated by the moonlight, thin, slender fingers, despite his large hand span, it was all bones.

The snow had just started to fall, tiny specks of it, dancing in the wind as if each had a different personality, Ivan had heard in school that every snowflake was different after all, he smiled. "Tomorrow, we'll wrap up warm, and go outside, and we can make a whole snow man army" Ivan knew that the snow would be deep, it was good to stay outside, Father had never had the sense to wrap up warm when he did go outside, so he just didn't, usually too drunk. But Father was happier when he was drunk, it was the only thing that made him happy after Mother had passed away, and a happy Father was a Father who was less likely to raise his hand.

Letting out a giggle, Natalia rushed to the window, standing on tip toes to get a better view of it, Ivan smiled, glad to have found a distraction, and lifted her under the arms to get a better look, to see it laying on the ground. There was always a sense of excitement in a child's heart when they saw snow laying on the ground, praying it wouldn't melt in the morning, after all, what good was snow when you couldn't use it to make things?

Ivan heard the door slam, and flinched "time to go to bed, Natalia" he whispered, lifting her back to the mattress and placing her on it, sitting down on it himself and waiting for Katyusha to come to join them.

* * *

**Moscow- December 25th 1999**

"Big brother...wake up!" Natalia bounced on the mattress beside him, shaking his shoulder.

"Katyusha got us presents big brother!" she tried again, big smile on her face as she tugged at his scarf.

Katyusha smiled softly and watched them, but it was a sad smile, she'd seen Ivan disappear into the bathroom with a bottle of father's vodka last night and a small cup...he hadn't returned until around 4am in the morning, and being the young child she was, Natalia had decided to wake him up at 6.

Letting out a moan, Ivan opened his eyes, the purple seemed to shine but his pupils were hazy, yet, when he saw his little sister, and realised what day it was, he sat up, a large, forced smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas!" he shot a smile to Katyusha before lifting Natalia into his arms and setting her on his lap. The younger girl giggled at his messy hair and his silly grin, and reached up, running her fingers through it for some form of order "you look so silly this morning big brother" she giggled again, and this time, Ivan laughed along with her.

That day, the Braginski children stayed in their room, Katyusha had bought some candles, so that on that night they could celebrate Christmas with their Mother. Natalia spent most of the day carrying around Nina, who now had a new dress and new shoes, Ivan reading the second hand medical dictionary that Katyusha had found for him, and Katyusha making soup downstairs. Father was out with his friends, so they had the house to themselves, but the joy of having Christmas that morning seemed to make their bedroom be the warmest place to be, and so they stayed there, deciding that they could go out and play in the snow tomorrow.

* * *

**Bykovo Airport- Moscow- 2nd January 2002**

_"Big brother...wake up!"..._

_"Katyusha got us presents big brother!"..._

Katyusha looked over to Ivan, it was odd, how he had grown up so much in 3 years, already taller than her, carrying his sleeping little sister in his arms, a worried frown on his face. "It'll be fine" Katyusha murmured, counting up the coins in her purse again "I've saved up for it, we have enough for drinks on the plane as well" she shot him a smile as she walked over to the tickets desk.

Ivan looked down at his sleeping sister, it was for the best, after all, he just hoped it would work out.

* * *

**Broadstairs- Kent- England- 1st September 2002**

Natalia shut the door quietly behind her, sniffling slightly as she put down her brand new school bag, wringing her hands together nervously as she walked into the kitchen. Ivan looked up from his books and folders, tilting his head "Katyusha will be home at 6" he murmured, furrowing his brow slightly and standing up.

"What is it? You've been crying...".

_Big Brother is so brave...sometimes I wish I could be like him..._

"N-Nothing...big brother" she wiped her eyes stubbornly and lifted her chin to look up at him as he walked over, her face tearstained, her silvery blonde hair curling ever so slightly where the salt had gotten to it. Ivan tilted his head and smiled at her "nonsense" he wiped the escaping tears away with a less skeletal finger and reached up, taking a lock of her hair in between two fingers and straightening it out gently "tell big brother what is wrong" he would sort it out.

_Big Brother can fix anything..._

"Th-The ch-children in sc-school...are m-mean to me...ab-about my accent" she whispered.

"You're stronger than any of them, Natalia, you've been through more than they ever had, you can get through something as trivial as this, trust me".

_Big Brother uses big words...he's so clever..._

"Y-Yes..." she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, getting him to crouch down slightly but she still had to bury her head into his chest.

_I love him. _

* * *

**London- England- 24th July 2007**

"Ivan Braginski!".

Yet another applause as he made his way up onto the stage to accept his degree, a smile on his face, looking so grown up in his suit and the new shoes Katyusha had scraped the money together to buy in her job at the nursing home. It wasn't perhaps that the people there were the age her father would be now, but how they praised her for her kind attitude and politeness, complaining about their own children and grandchildren.

It made both her and Natalia proud to think that there would be a doctor in their family.

_Big brother is so clever..._

The Russian walked back to the group of graduates, smiling and reaching to shake hands, but found that he got none, a few of them simply laughed, others offering him meek smiles before walking away rather quickly.

_I don't know why they hate him so much..._

Ivan walked back over to them, Katyusha stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, murmuring a congratulations before fishing in her pockets for the keys to her crappy second hand car.

"Well done big brother" Natalia whispered, reaching up and instead of placing a kiss on his cheek, placing one on his lips, the Russian reared back, a little surprised, but didn't comment on it on the way to the car...

_I'll love him until the end..._

* * *

**Broadstairs- Kent- England- 7th February 2011**

"Trust me, Katyusha, they're nurses, it's an excellent place" Ivan pushed the job application towards her "trust me, it'll pay so much better, we need to pay for Natalia's university fees after all". His older sister bit her lip and took the pen "I-I guess...".

Natalia looked up from her coursework, eyes widening slightly...university?

Perhaps she could train with big brother...

_He always looks out for me...but...not so much now..._

"Natalia, concentrate on your work".

_He always pushes me out of things for some reason..._

_"_Yes big brother".

_I'll find a way to get back in..._

* * *

**The Mental Institute- Broadstairs- 8th December 2011**

Ivan stared at his bandaged finger in slight horror as he sat on the nursing chair, Katyusha offered him a weak smile "I'll go and write an incident report, you stay here, Natalia can look after you" she left the room in a hurry.

_I can look after him...always..._

"Big brother" Natalia moved forwards and came up behind his chair, putting her hands on his shoulders, leaning forwards, sliding her hands down and clasping them together until they rested on his abdomen, she rested her head on his shoulder, her cheek against his as he trembled slightly, a slight tremor, probably still in shock.

_I like it when he can't push me away..._

She turned and laid a kiss on his cheek "I'll make you borscht when we get home, like the old days, hm?" she smiled softly, purple eyes sparkling as they met his own, her hair tickling his neck.

"Didn't anyone tell you that you're meant to tie your hair up while you're at work?" he asked, his voice a monotone, wavering, almost broken.

_Why does he always push me away? _

"Shhh, don't worry yourself big brother" she laid a kiss on his nose, hands splaying over his stomach before looking to the window with a small smile.

_It reminds me of when we were younger..._

"It's snowing big brother" she laid a kiss underneath his nose, just above his lips, then exhaled and went to kiss him again. But the Russian had enough of her games. He pulled away, getting out from the chair and stumbling back "stop it! That's wrong!" he cried out.

_Why does he always reject me? I only want to make him feel loved..._

* * *

**Hospital- Broadstairs- 22nd October 2013**

Ivan wrapped the chords around her neck, he kicked her down, left her staring up at his strained expression.

"B-Big brother"...

_I love you..._

"Pl-Please!"...

_I love you big brother..._

She choked, laying down there as she stared at the clinical white ceiling, all she could think of was snow...

_Moscow- December 24th 1999_

_Ivan giggled, and with a grunt, lifted the head onto the snow man, Natalia clapped her hands and looked back to the window where big sister was making hot chocolate. "It's perfect!" she looked to her own smaller snow man with a smiley face made from stones, and grabbed two twigs, sticking them into the side of each, and entwining the sticks to make sure they were holding hands. _

_"It's me and you, big brother" she looked up at him, smiling brightly._

_"Oh Da...it is" he looked to them and chuckled in recognition before looking back to her and ruffling her hair. _

_How glad he was to have this little ray of sunshine in his heart..._

_How glad she was to have big brother..._

**Hospital- Broadstairs- 22nd October 2013**

"See you in hell, little sister..."

_I'll look forward to it...big brother..._

_I can look after you...big brother..._

_I love you...big brother..._


	28. Chapter 28

**27th October 2013**

**The Braginski Sibling Conspiracy**

**It was at around 2am this morning that both Natalia Braginski and her brother, recently accused former doctor Ivan Braginski, breathed their last. Allegations have been made that it was simply another case of euthanasia, the usual tragedy of the shame of what the man had been accused of as him and his sister went down together. But as police investigation has been underway, there is the probability that this may have been man slaughter. **

**Having been discovered by a nurse who is still yet to be named at 7am this morning, the brother and sister were found, Natalia Braginski laying on the floor while her brother remained on the bed, flowers still in the vase, it had almost immediately been recognised that the brother had used his own breathing tube to strangle his sister. Despite the sorrow in the death of Miss. Natalia Braginski at such a young age, it is to the great relief of many that Ivan Braginski has finally hit what we in the media would like to call 'suitable justice'. **

**Continued on Page 4**

* * *

Katyusha dabbed at her eyes once again with the tissue that had been offered by a sympathetic looking doctor as she looked around the office. It seemed to be a doctor's office, quickly moved around to make a better interrogation room on the scene, Katyusha could tell as the photographs of the family were still hanging on the wall, such happy little children only made the breath catch in her throat again as she held back another sob and tried desperately to compose herself.

Ludwig opened the door. Angry and at the same time a sad look on his usually stern face. He slowly walked over to Katyusha and put a hand on her shoulder. ''I'm sorry about what happened to your siblings, but at the same time I can't understand how can you miss someone as sadistic as they were...''.

She prayed to god that he meant Ivan, she couldn't bare to think of both of her siblings as insane. Flinching slightly at the contact she looked up at him, eyes flickering over to his badge "he wasn't like that always...Mr. Beilschmidt" she whispered, voice wavering yet she didn't raise it. It seemed that she was keeping her composure very well. Ludwig blinked in confusion as she said that. ''Want to talk about it?'' he asked nicely. Smiling maybe a little bit.

The woman hesitated, before nodding "if it can justify anything about my siblings, then yes, I would" she leant forwards slightly and looked up at him "I saw the newspapers this morning Mr. Beilschmidt, he's not a villain, he's just...troubled". Ludwig nodded. ''He was doing things against the laws of being a doctor. He 'tortured' my bro- one of the patients'' He shook his head and sighed.

Katyusha flinched, even when these were summed up. "That was only 5 years of his life...M-Mr. Beilschmidt" she dabbed at her eyes again, willing herself to keep a straight face "he used to be so kind, such a lovely little boy". ''It was 10 year for my brother's life-...'' Ludwig sighed and shook his head again. ''Sorry...'' He looked into her eyes. ''Could you tell me about Ivan's childhood?''.

Of course she could, and she would, if it meant that the media would see him in a different light. "We grew up in Moscow" she whispered "me, him, Natalia and Father...of course, we always protected Natalia by all means, he would work hard to do so, Ivan, he was very protective of her" she broke the gaze and stared down at her fingers, biting her lip nervously before continuing. "When he turned 13 I think the pressure got to be too much, I used to see him disappear into the bathroom often with a bottle of vodka and one of father's drinking tumblers" she lowered her voice as if she didn't want her father to find out.

Ludwig looked at her, shocked at this. Could this story be true? But it must have been. ''...I-I understand.'' He had no other answer than this.

"When he was 16 we finally got enough money to move to England" she ran a hand through her hair and looked back up at him "he did his A levels and got into University, and then got his degree in psychology...he'd never really gotten any friends over here, he only had me and Natalia, and I think seeing the others with their friends depressed him slightly". Ludwig nodded, starting to understand her and her situation... Understanding Ivan and Natalia. And all this made him feel guilty.

"They used to tease her, Natalia, for her accent and her love for her brother, because she relied on him so often, but after he got the degree he kind of...drifted away from her" Katyusha had remorse in her voice at this point "so she got a job at the asylum with us...she trusted everything he said, they always seemed so civil around me, but sometimes I would hear shouts from the other room" her voice choked up slightly as she reached for the tissues again. Ludwig leaned closer a little bit. ''What kind of shouts?'' he was now interested.

She didn't know how much more she could take. "I remember her shouting 'why don't you love me?' and there would be crying...and sometimes crashes...but it was Ivan, because Natalia never cried since she had gotten her first job" Katyusha whispered, staring out of the window behind Ludwig, eyes filling with more tears, mouth quivering slightly.

Ludwig widened his eyes. He put a hand onto her shoulder again. ''Shh it's alright...you don't need to say any more...I understand...''.

Those two words meant the world to her. 'I understand'. Finally, someone understood. Shaking her head, she wiped her tears away "I've been waiting for someone to say that to me for-" she scoffed slightly at her own stupidity "for years". Ludwig sighed. ''Well I'm here now...'' He patted her shoulder and put on a weak smile...

"Leave this case, Mr. Beilschmidt" she murmured, avoiding his gaze "it's best if you and Gilbert forget about the asylums, about the whole ordeal, maybe you should move somewhere else" she hoped she wasn't being too forward as she wrung her hands together. Ludwig looked into her eyes. ''...I'll do it for you...but what I hope, is that my Bruder really forgets about the asylum...I really do...'' He smiled again. ''Get well...'' And so he left...


End file.
